Bella The Cardcaptor
by Aria Ningsun
Summary: Bella the chosen retriever must choose between her responsibility as a cardcaptor or the life with the vampire she love. Summary suck,sorry. This is my first fanfic, i dont really know my way around here, so bear with me : Pairing is uncertain :P
1. Home

HOME

Edward Cullen smiled at me as I walk through the terminal. I smiled back, relieved to finally coming home to Edward. A month in Jacksonville is enough to drive me crazy. Although Edward and Alice are kind enough to pay a visit to Jacksonville, they can't stay long. Thanks to me and my newfound secret.

"Welcome home Bella" He took me into his arm and kiss me lightly on my lips.

I shuddered as bliss washed my entire body in a cloud. I closed my eyes and look up at Edward only to notice that the whole Cullen is here for me.

"Bella dear," Esme came to me, placing her arm around me and kiss my cheek "we missed you terribly"

"Yeah well, the case is much worst with Edward though" Emmet said, his arm around Rosalie's waist. Rosalie smiled too. I was more blessed than I thought.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't we take the celebration home, where Alice and Jasper waited for you Bella" Carlisle said. Cullen looking youthful as ever standing beside me, putting one arm on my shoulder.

This is home. I said to myself that. Edward and Emmet carried my bags. Carlisle then handed me his cell phone so that I could call Charlie.

I eagerly took the phone. I bet Charlie missed me, and I was right as it didn't take long until somebody answers it. I look around me as Charlie said that he'll be back late tonight and tell me to spend a little more time at the Cullen's.

Edward smiled at me. Flashing my favorite crooked smile as he ushered me into his car.

"I love you too dad," I ended the conversation. I sighed gladly. Glad to be home.

"They were all excited, Alice and Jasper are busy making preparation to celebrate your homecoming" Edward said, soothing the texture of my skin with his palm.

"You guys are bunch of party vampires you know that? I hope it's not something big like my birthday" I said imagining the house's decorative theme this time.

Edward looks stiffed. Pain flickered in his eyes though his face looks expressionless. I felt chagrined. I bet he remember my birthday party very well too. The one that I accidentally gave myself a paper cut causing Jasper losing his control which lead to Edward's decision to break up with me and a three days trip to Italy to meet Vampire royalty. The Volturi

Not a pleasant memory.

"Alice said it would be simple nothing too extravagance" Edward said suddenly when I settled into a hushed all of sudden.

"Nothing too extravagance?" I asked knowing that Alice would very much relish at the thought of throwing a party. In fact the Cullen is all party enthusiasts. I guess being a vampire didn't really give them much opportunity to enjoy human social function.

"Esme cooked roasted lamb for you and was awfully critical about it as we all can't judge how it supposes to taste." he continued ignoring my question.

"Esme cooked? Wow" My eyes filled with tears.

"We all missed you Bella, even Rosalie can't wait to see you" Edward said again. A warm smile flashed his face.

"Well, that is good to hear" I replied. My thoughts couldn't stay in bliss. I have to tell him. I have to let the Cullen know. I wonder how Edward and everyone else would react to that. I have to tell them of who I am now. Or to be more precise of **what** I am now.

"You seem to be awfully quiet. Are you tired?" Edward asked. His eyes flickered with concern.

I gave him a big smile "No. I'm just excited to see you guys. Especially you" I added in whisper.

Edward replied by pulling my hands to him and kissed it.

The Carlisle resident is fabulous as usual. Alice and Jasper waited at the door. Their face full with anticipation.

"Welcome back Bella" Jasper greeted, still keeping his distance from me. Obviously he didn't want the incident reoccurred. Alice didn't say anything, in microsecond; she's already beside me, squeezing me tightly.

"Oh, I missed you Bella" Alice whispered.

"Me too..." I replied then I noticed balloons and a 'welcome back Bella' banner hung up on the front door with flowers scattered on the floor and I suddenly noticed the exquisite fragrance coming from the house " Nothing too extravagance huh?" I shot a look at Edward. He shot me his crooked smiled that almost knock the air out of me.

Jasper opens the door, welcoming me. I look at Edward hesitantly. Edward smiled encouragingly. I went inside and the rest of the Cullen followed.

I gasped.

The house is lit with what could maybe hundreds of candles. Alice ushered me to the dining room where the table are filled with foods.

"Oh, Alice I don't eat this much!" I gaped at the amount of food. A huge chocolate cake, Esme's roasted lamb, and various other mouth watering and scrumptious dessert, oh well, mouth watering for me in this case.

"I know, you can bring the rest home for Charlie" Alice exclaimed.

"Charlie didn't eat this much either" I narrowed my eyes at the beautiful vampire.

Alice beamed at me "We can still bring them to school, I bet you be a favorite in no time"

I snickered at the thought. Before Edward and I rekindled our romance, the whole friendship thing are sliding into the dumpster except then I have Jacob Black but now even that are lost as Werewolves and Vampire don't see eye to eye. With that I thought warily. The Quileutes should be warn. I wonder what Jake would feel, seeing me again. My stomach starts to twist into a familiar pain.

"Bella?" Edward shook my shoulder gently.

I snapped out of my reverie. All the Cullen is staring at me.

"Are you ok dear?" Esme look concern.

"Sorry, maybe I'm just tired a little bit" I lied.

Carlisle smiled then "Then you should eat" he settled into a chair and all of the Cullen followed.

Edward pulled a chair for me. Holding my hand lovingly. I felt awkward; the thought of eating in front of bunch of vampire who would just watched, making me slightly uncomfortable. Esme cut a medium size roast lamb into my plate and pouring me wine. Then everything fall into place, the awkwardness couldn't even settle for a second as the Cullen started talking, immersed in conversations that I don't feel awkward at all to eat while they watched. It was like any other family's dinner.

I wonder if this would change when they know the truth.

Edward drove me home as usual. I was really happy tonight, to see Edward, to meet the Cullen again. It really feels like home. Despite Edward obvious objection of me becoming one of them, I can't wait to be turned. It was more than anything that I could ever imagine. To be with Edward forever, to have a family like that, forever. Who would turn back at that?

"Is there something wrong?" Edward asked me suddenly "You are so quiet today"

I bit my lip "I was tired…a little" that was all I said.

"Then I shouldn't be coming over tonight. If that the case" Edward said.

I look at him then. I really wanted him to come over of course. I missed him terribly; I don't think I wanted to pass on the opportunity to spend the night with him, too bad that I got something to do tonight and that is something that I shouldn't be telling Edward. At least not now.

"Ok" I replied. Looking away.

Edward turns to look at me. I can feel his astonishment by my reaction.

"You really didn't want me to come?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe I need some sleep after all" I smiled at him but that didn't erased the curiosity on his face.

He smiled then. "Alright, but that didn't stop me, I used to watched you when you're asleep remember?"

My heart skipped a beat. I can't believe I didn't thought about it. Of course, what would he do or thinks if he found my empty bed as I go out tonight? Or would he waited in the dark and followed me? Listening to my conversation?

"I really didn't want you to come tonight Edward" I snapped at him suddenly. I gasped innately. I look at him. He looks hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that…" I was lost for words "I love you"

He didn't say anything.

"Please don't be mad" I plead "I'm sorry"

"You seem to change" Edward suddenly said ignoring my plea "Did something changed while you're in Jacksonville?" He asked.

Again my heart skipped a beat, I wonder if he knows

"What do you mean?" I asked him anyway.

He parked his car a little far from the house and we went out to walk to the car. He didn't answer my question until we are out of the car. He swiftly moved to my side and kissed my forehead and his kiss went down to my lips pushing me into paradise.

"I wonder…" He said, tracing my lips with his finger "that you, probably met someone…someone that can make you change your mind"

"Changed my mind about what?" I asked, in a whispered. Out of breath.

He looks into my eyes intently "about me"

I shook my head furiously "Nothing and nobody in this world can make me change the way I felt about you" my strange behavior may have alerted him, making him thinking of the impossible. Me leaving Edward? My feelings for him are permanent, eternal. The thought of life without him is absurd.

We stand like that for a while. Looking into each other's eyes.

"Then why won't you let me come tonight?" He asked again, clearly are not satisfy with my 'I'm tired' excuse.

I hesitated then I sigh "Edward there are something that you must know…" I trailed off.

He looks at me, patiently.

"But…" I placed my palm on his chest, rubbing it gently" I can't tell you now"

"I don't like this" He eyes are fierce "Its bad enough that I can't read your thoughts and now this…this secret?"

I lean on him, my head on his chest "I promised I'll tell you"

Edward nodded "I won't come then, but I missed you" his voice soft, a hint of sorrow flushed in his tone.

"I missed you too. I'll try my best…so you can know" I said, whispering.

Edward pushed me gently "I sense that this secret isn't something petty" he looked into my eyes again.

"No. Its not but I wanted you not to worry just the same" I assured.

Edward didn't even look comforted at my words. He put both of his hands in his pockets

. Both of us are leaning against his car. I look at the sky. Edward did the same too.

"Alice has a vision…days before you came back" He said softly.

I froze. Did he know already?

"She said something really significant happens to you, that now, at this very moment you are not what you are…" He kept looking at the sky. Its moonless night, I noticed.

"What else did she see?" I asked, I wanted to know the length of information that Alice receive.

"Nothing much, but she insisted that something happen to you" Edward look down on me now " On that day when Alice receive her vision, I almost fly to Jacksonville to see you, but Alice stopped me, insisting that this changes is important for you"

"That's it?" I prodded

Edward nodded at me.

I went mum. Didn't really know what to say, should I tell him right now since he got the clues anyway. I take a deep breath and I look up. I gasped.

A shadow flew past me. A wing-ed creature just flies above me.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked me.

I didn't look at him "I forgot to tell Charlie that I'll be late"

Edward frown at me "He's not even thinking about it"

"Oh" I didn't know what else to say.

Edward sighed again "If it's about the secret that you been having, then I won't force you to tell me. Though I do wish that you will" he said.

"I will Edward. You're part of my life now. I just need…confirmation on what should I tell you" I assured him. Obviously my poor acting didn't fool him. He knows me, even if he can't read my mind.

Edward holds my hand and we start walking to the house. I can sense reluctance in him. As if he didn't want me to go home. I knew he was disappointed; his nightly visit can't be done tonight. I kept quiet.

Didn't really know what to say.

"Here we are. Right at your doorstep" Edward still holding my hand. He flashed me a smile. There's a hint of sadness in his smile.

"I'm sorry. Don't take this the wrong way. I wanted you to stay" I mumbled, sadness washed over me.

Edward kisses me on my forehead and then my lips. We shared a deep soulful kiss before we parted. He smiled me his crooked smile.

"It is alright. For once I'm just a boy taking my girlfriend home with her father waiting inside with a shotgun" He tried to humored me.

I chuckled "Well then, you better get home if you didn't want a hole on your behind, Mr. Cullen"

"Goodnight Bella" He swiftly walked away. And the sound of the car's engine only hummed for a minute then everything is vanished. No more sound.

I open the door then, hoping to see Charlie inside watching games or something. But the house is dark. I went inside, guess I have to see him in the morning. I switched on the light, wanting to inspect the house's condition while I was gone. Everything is like where I left it. Charlie didn't eat much at home I guess, the kitchen are squeaky clean. I sighed, really glad that I'm back in Forks, a feeling that would be impossible without Edward Cullen existing in my life.

I switched off the lights and went upstairs. I missed the greenly smell of the forest, the cold breeze at night.

"What else did you miss?" A voice asked me.

I was not surprised even a little "I told you not to read my mind, Yuzen" I warned the silver hair man that is standing behind me.

He ignored my warning and smile slyly "This is your room?" he asked, provoking. His long hair illuminate when the moonlight shines on it. His face is beautiful. Pale, smooth with sharp penetrating eyes that would strike any unsuspecting girls. He's a real heartbreaker. I wonder if Jessica and Lauren would finally set up a truce and be nice to me tomorrow when they know that Yuzen is related to me or they would just hate me even more.

"You don't get to be critical, you don't even have a room" I said sharply and Yuzen just snickered "Where's Kero? We have to discuss about tomorrow" Yuzen will be enrolling into Forks High tomorrow as my distant cousin. I eyed him critically, he definitely have a very enchanting human feature. I had to admit; even Edward will go unnoticed walking beside Yuzen. Yuzen is like an angel and I mean it literary, other than his out of this world beauty, he has other unhuman physical feature. His ear are pointed like an elf, his hair are silver colored, with the smoothest shade that wont be available in hair dyed color

product and he has wings. A pair of white fluffy wings. I wonder if he had to wear a cape to hide his wings tomorrow.

Yuzen stretched his leg. Like he needed to. Like Edward he didn't need to be asleep, eat or anything. His existence depended solely on my power. My power.

"Kero will come in two weeks" H said "Don't worry about me, I can transform into a more humanly feature"

"Will you be as handsome as you are right now?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

He chuckled "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about that" his face turn serious abruptly. A trait that reminded me of Edward. "Your Vampire, will you let him know about me?"

I pondered awhile "Of course, I never kept secret from him. Unless there is reason why I shouldn't"

Yuzen shook his head "A coven of Vampire is absolutely alright and the werewolves will have to hear that from you too" his face is still serious.

That was dreadful. Seeing Jacob again, I winced at the thought facing a pack of wolves that would probably resented me for going back running with the Vampires.

"I'll talk to a …" I wanted to say friend, but am I entitled to it now? "to someone that I know"

Yuzen look into my eyes deeply "You want to tell him tomorrow" he stated, not a question. Not referring to Jacob or the pack of werewolves.

"Yes, now that you said there is no problem whatsoever, I would directly tell him tomorrow"

He mused over the thought.

"What will you say? how will you explain? He asked, curious.

I shrugged "Honestly I don't know but your version of stories is good"

Yuzen smiled. "Right, see you in school tomorrow" he leaps out of the window, flapping his wing, ready to fly off.

I stuck my head out "you're not going to stay?' I asked expecting a long lecture about the burden and the responsibility of a Cardcaptor.

He smiled, a hint of mockery in it "I think your boyfriend miss you, he's on his way now" with that he fly away and vanished into the dark sky.

I let my head out of the window for a moment waiting for Edward. A minute passed and no sign of him, I wonder if Yuzen is kidding me because Edward is fast, speeding bullet fast. Or maybe Edward is here already hiding or standing behind me and so I turn, expecting Edward. But no, he is not there. I looked into my closet. Under the bed. And I felt stupid. Why would Edward hide under my bed?

"What are you looking for?" His velvet voice asked me.

I turn to him. He's sitting on the rocking chair looking puzzled.

"For you" I admitted, a little annoyed.

Edward smiled then "You think I would hide under your bed?" clearly amused by my action.

I _knew_ it was stupid to go look for him under my bed. I didn't answer.

He didn't stop smiling and I went to him. Sitting on his lap. He rests his head on my chest.

"I thought you won't come tonight" I said. Obviously glad that he came.

Edward patted my back smoothly "I missed you. I thought you are asleep already" he then look at me "How do you know that I'm coming."

"My secret told me so" I answered, "I could tell you about that tomorrow" feel a little relieved that I won't hold anymore secret from him.

"Why not tell me now?" He asked stroking my hair gently.

I let the question hang in there. I turn to him. To look at his face, I kissed his lips slowly and the kissing goes deep and intense. For the first time, Edward let me go this far as I put my hand under his shirt rubbing against him sensuously. Then I pulled away.

Edward was breathing hard.

"Bella…" He whispered my name.

I kissed him again, then I hugged him closer, dozing off and whenever I woke up in the middle of night, I kissed him again and again. Edward just let me do whatever I want despite his rules of our physical boundaries.


	2. Secret

Secret

Edward leaves at dawn but not without me pulling him back to me, begging him to stay with my kisses and embrace. He winced every time I did that.

"Bella, you'll be the death of me" He breathed to my ear. I chuckled at him, remembering the first time he said that, he was utterly angry at me for not controlling myself, but now those words are desperate call from his desire. I smiled contentedly.

I rose from bed, still smiling, the sense of happiness washed over me. My haystack hair – as Edward used to comment- look pretty this morning and I wonder if it's really normal to be so happy.

"We'll go to school together right?" Yuzen is right behind me. Looking very human.

I scrutinized his every single detail of appearance and he didn't look uncomfortable. He somehow transform into a normal human guy. Losing the pointy ears, the wings and his silver hair -changed it with pitch black color -but that didn't diminish the inhumanly beauty in him. He will easily be the most beautiful human at school. I wonder how the Cullen takes it.

"I already talked to Charlie on the phone; he knows that you will be taking me to school today" He said, smiling happily for whatever reason that I couldn't fathom.

"He buys the story huh? Is he surprise?" I raised one eyebrow at him. Charlie can be full of question sometime. He is a cop anyway; it's in his nature to be so damn inquisitive.

Yuzen shrugged "The story was not told by me. Renée told him the story"

I nodded took my towel and my clothes with me "Can you wait downstairs? I think Charlie already woke up" I don't feel comfortable with Yuzen in the room, watching me getting ready.

Yuzen smiled at me "Sure Master"

Charlie gave me a tight hug as soon I descended from the stair.

"It's good to have you back here kid" Charlie said, putting his arm around me.

"I want to introduce you to someone" Charlie led me to the living room. I don't have to be curious at all of course.

"This is Mark Timbaland, your cousin. Twice remove or so. " Charlie introduces us.

I smiled friendly "Are you new here?" The question has a hint of mockery as I said it.

Yuzen look oblivious but I noticed a little hint of mischievousness in his light brown eyes.

"Just moved here, with my dad. I was hoping that you can take me to school today. Show me around?" He smiled timidly.

I smiled back with admiration. Yuzen is indeed a very good actor. "Sure, I would love to" I said just as convincingly.

"Oh damn," Charlie whisper beside me.

"What's wrong dad?" I know there is no need to ask the question. He was late today and a little paperwork to do.

"Ok you kids, have to go. Have fun at school!" Charlie hastily grabs his Sheriff jacket didn't bother to answer me and stormed off to the door.

The house is quiet and still. Yuzen and I looked at each other.

"Story?" He said.

I nodded.

Yuzen sit down being ask to, making him at home "I'm Mark Timbaland, 18 years old, lives with my father, John Timbaland which is Kero but John had to work at Seattle most of the days, so I am usually alone…"

I listen to him intently, digesting the information and memorizing it, for any question that will be asked from people.

"…my mother died while gave birth to me, previously I lived in Los Angeles, and my old school is Chesterfield, some private school for over privileged children like myself"

I shook my head. Why the godly beautiful creatures always have to be so damn rich?

"Lucky you" I mumbled.

Yuzen laughed at me. "Shall we go now?" He stood up, heading to the door.

I snickered "We're not going to fly?" but I took my truck's key anyway.

"No but we'll go by mine" He eyed my truck's key.

Again I narrowed my eyes "What's wrong with the truck?"

Yuzen gave me his puppy dog look "It is not everyday where I can pretend to be a human, I love cars. Real good cars" He signaled with his head to the door.

I was curious; I went to the window to take a peek. I gasped. Feeling a little annoyed as the sight of a black sleek, very expensive looking car at the other side of the road.

"It's that yours?" I almost shrieked.

"Lamborghini I think, I asked for a very luxurious car that would suited with an image such as mine. Kero showed me the picture, and I made it real" Yuzen smiled slyly.

I raised my eyebrow "You made it _**real**_?"

Yuzen giggled and I was surprised at his reaction "It is one of my ability really"

My mouth gaped open, still looking at the car "So, if I wanted a million dollars cash, you can make it appear?" suddenly money filled my head.

Yuzen just nodded "Though Clow Reed warn me not to do anything like that for you"

"Hmm," I mused.

"Let's go. We will be late"

I felt my heart pounding very hard as we reached the junction that would lead us to the school. I feel dreadful and excited at the same time. I'm sure that everyone will gawk at me again, like last year when I started dating Edward Cullen and made it public. Now today, riding in a Lamborghini with a man that could outshine the Cullen, I was sure to create commotion today. Suddenly Lauren and Jessica's face came into my mind, scowling and whispering jealousy.

"We're here" Yuzen announced.

I took a deep breath as he park the car. Kids already start to gawk, talking, and eyes wide with amazement and curiosity. Alice and Edward are leaning against the Volvo. Neither looks surprised. Maybe Alice has seen it coming.

"You look nervous yet it is my first day at school" Yuzen commented as I started to hyperventilating.

I didn't answer him and we both get out of the car together. We both walk to the Cullen. I noticed that Edward eyes filled with light tension.

"Edward, Alice, this is Mark Timbaland…" I introduce them "Alice and Edward Cullen"

Edward and Yuzen shook hand and Edward frown for a moment.

"Mark is my cousin, twice remove" I added helpfully.

Alice smiled "Why don't I take you to the office? I have free time now, Edward and Bella had biology after this" she offered.

I raised one eyebrow. Alice is nice but for her to offer help to a stranger is rather…strange.

"Would that be ok with you Bella?" Yuzen or now known as Mark asked.

I nodded "Sure, see you later" I look at Alice, she's still smiling.

"Well, welcome to Forks" Edward welcome him, smiling. His eyes are calmer but I still can feel the slight tension in him.

"Thanks" Yuzen said back. He looked at me, winking.

"Let's not be late" I pulled Edward away and we started walking to class.

Biology is biology, Edward and I have no difficulty whatsoever in the test. Though I was distracted as Edward would hold my hand now and then, as I turn to glare at him, he just slyly smiled at me. Then biology ends with pile of homework with dateline this Friday. I sighed, not sure if I can cope with the homework, when I got new job to hold on to.

"Since when Isabella Swan is terrified of homework?" Edward looks at me, frowning.

I shrugged. The lab is not a good place to start my story, so I hold his hand and pulled him to the door.

Of course, Edward would never have difficulty to keep up with me and that would be good.

"Why are we heading to the forest?" He asked after some time.

I didn't look at him "I thought you wanted to know bout my secret" I said.

I thought I heard a snickered before he throws me onto his back and running toward the forest. When we get there, I was panting in surprise, though the ride didn't make my head feel dizzy like it used to,

"You know, I could use some warning…" my heart pounding loudly

Edward laughed and he put his arm around me "Better than walking with your human speed" he mock.

I look at him "Then turn me" I challenge him.

He growled but he didn't say anything.

"So, my story" I said sitting on one of the rock there "Lets start from 5 thousand years ago"

Edward nodded, leaning against a huge rock "Go on"

"At the time, there lives a very powerful but very kind sorcerer, named Clow Reed" I started, feeling like a kindergarten teacher "He is also the wisest man existed at that time. He created the Card"

"The Card?" Edward frowns.

"Yes, they were card that holds powers to certain aspect of life" I explained.

"Such as?" Edward sits next to me, obviously getting even more interested.

"There's Wind, Fire, Earth, Water and Metal, the nature's aspect" I answered him "there's day and night, and music, keys, duplication…" I trailed off "There are a lot of them; it says that it was more than 6 thousands of cards created,"

"So, these cards are like spells?" Edward asked again.

"Mmm, not really. They are more like spirit" I told him "Their lives are bound by their master's power, they live to do their master's bidding"

Edward looks thoughtful "Whoever has it will be a very powerful man"

"Yes, but only a hundreds are kept by the master while the rest are set free" I look up at the canopy tree sheltering us from the sunlight. If there's enough sun in Forks.

"Why is that so?" Alice asked.

I whirled around in surprise and I look at Yuzen's guilty expression.

"Forgive me master, it is my fault. The vampire saw me…duplicating a book" Yuzen look apologetic.

I sighed "Well, Alice you might as well join in" I turn to Yuzen who sat comfortably on top of the rock there "Next time be very careful Yuzen" I warned him.

Yuzen nodded.

"So, back to the story why the rest of the card are set free?" Edward asked.

Alice sat next to me; her eyes are full with anticipation.

"Most of their powers were not dangerous or powerful like the 100" I looked at Yuzen, then I continued "They cant transform into human or anything else, we called them, the fragile spirit" I told them "They inhabit the forest, ancient ruin …I think they are the reason why empty houses are marked as haunted, though they are not ghost merely a spirit inhabiting a vacant house"

Alice nodded in apprehension. "So, is Mark …." She let the question trailed off.

"Yes, he is one of the cards. In fact one of the powerful cards, that is why Clow Reed made him forever to be the guardian" I said softly as if it was a sad thing to say.

Yuzen swiftly jump from the big rock. He looked at me "May I master?"

I nodded.

"There are two of the guardians. Myself and my companion Kero" He continued telling the story "I am a card, specifically called the Moon Card and my companion are the Sun Card, the both of us will be guarding Master Isabella in her quest, retrieving all the cards" he said, looking at me now and then.

Edward stood up; a fierce concern flashed his face "What do you mean by Master Isabella? Why would she retrieve all the Cards, the _**dangerous powerful**_ cards?" Edward sneered when said it.

"Edward, please calm down…" I looked at Yuzen and he nodded "I am a direct descendents of Clow Reed, Charlie and Renée's are coming from the same blood line and when they married and when they have me…"

"You'll be the next master" Alice said, eyes twinkling with excitement. "I have seen this coming" she said that to Edward and Edward shot her a murderous look.

"The Hundred Cards are lost during the Battle of Moonlight" Yuzen explained " It would be very dangerous to let them wander without a master, now that they are lost for more than 200 years, our only hope is Master Isabella, even her mother herself is a renowned Cardcaptor and a powerful sorceress. Do you really think that she didn't know that you are a vampire?" Yuzen said, eyes shone with emotions that I couldn't identify.

"So what is she now?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"Back in Jacksonville I won the Cardcaptor duel and now I am replacing Clow Reed" I looked into Edward's eyes intently "You know what that's suppose to mean?"

"That you'll be in constant danger? Even more dangerous than Vampires, Werewolves and the Volturi combined?!" Edward roared.

"Yes" I whispered "But I have no choice. If there's anything happen to Charlie and Renée or to the world itself, it will be entirely my fault."

Edward shook his head fiercely "To hold the fate of the world in a 18 years old girl such as yourself is absurd! Like you hadn't had enough danger in your life already!" He paced around in a small circle "You are truly a danger magnet" he murmured.

Yuzen lean against the big rock behind him, a small smiled appeared on his face.

I turn to Yuzen, my eyes are pleading.

Yuzen cleared his throat "Vampire…I mean Edward" He corrected himself as I glare at him "There is nothing much she can do to avoid this, the powers are bestowed upon her from the day she turn 18. The only reason that she didn't get her powers immediately on that very day is her mother"

"It's not so bad Edward" Alice started "Even the Volturi will have a hard time hurting her if she's powerful as she claimed to be" she said soothingly.

But that didn't calm Edward down. Anger is still evident on his face, barely restraining his temper.

"Her mother… would want her to wait after certain amount of time, she knew that you and Master Isabella here are in love and she does not object to it but if you deterred her from carrying the duty of a Master of Cardcaptor then I will have no choice but to put you out of her way" Yuzen said sternly now there is no doubt with the menacing tone in his voice.

Edward turns to him, glaring his fangs, hissing "Try me,"

"Please! Both of you!" I stand between them now. Between raging Edward and my protective guardian that suddenly lose his human form and turn to what he is.

"Calm down Edward" Alice warned him.

Edward takes a deep breath and looked at me in the eye. His eyes are full with emotions; anger, agony and fierce concern fill them.

"Don't worry Edward" I hold him by the waist "I'll be fine, I won't be alone in this, Yuzen and Kero will be protecting me"

Edward step away from Yuzen but he hadn't stop glaring.

"Is this what you want?" He asked me softly, brushing his cold hand against my face.

I nodded "This is what I have to do" then to Yuzen is said "Tell Kero to come immediately we still have to tell the Quileutes about it"

"The Quileutes?" Edward asked.

"Apparently there will be unexplained cases of ...strangeness? The werewolves might be alerted and we have to tell them that what's going on" I look at him.

"Master" Yuzen called "Kero is coming tonight until then shall I leave you with the vampire?" He glanced at Edward who is still hissing through clenched teeth.

"Sure, I wanted Carlisle and Esme and the others know about it too" I hold Edward's hand tightly. "And please…call them by name"

Yuzen bowed to me and Edward "My deepest apology" with that he flew away, flapping his silvery white wings before taking off.

Alice whistled "With Bella around I don't think that we'll ever be bored"

I sighed at that and still holding Edward tightly by the waist.

We ride in Edward's silver Volvo. Alice sat at the back like a sitting statue while Edward, behind the wheel, looked rigid. I know that he's thinking about me. Worrying about me or about his family. I can't blame him if that's the case. I'll bring more danger to the one near me, to the one that I love.

But I didn't worry much about Edward and the rest of the Cullen. It's Charlie that I'm worrying about, human and defenseless. I can't believe he's coming from Clow Reed's blood line, as human as fragile as he is.

Finally we arrived at the Cullen resident. I went out of the car without even waiting for Edward and Alice. Not that they need any waiting as they are already out of the car as I open the door.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed. She seems to be in such delight to see me again. Too bad that I was bearing bad news for the rest of the Cullen.

"We need to talk mom" Edward said seriously.

Esme looked at me and Alice. Then she mumbled something incoherent.

"Very well then, come on in. Everyone is at the living room now" She told us.

I walked to the door first with Esme hand in hand with me. I'll need her motherly love for me to get through the meeting and the support if they'll make a decision that will require me to be away from them and permanently this time.

Miraculously I didn't feel the dread like the first time Edward breaking up with me.

We all settle at the dinner table. I didn't have to tell them anything when Alice and Edward tell them the whole story in a rapid fire conversation that humans would had a very hard time understanding it.

Carlisle nodded now and then, nothing escapes his mouth, Esme looked shocked, and she went to my side and put her arm around me. She too, spoke rapidly.

Emmet looked at me incredulously; Rosalie shot me a concern look which I was not accustomed with. Jasper just looks at Alice into the eye and look at me soberly.

Then they are not talking anymore.

I cleared my throat. "I'm here again; to ask your opinion about what Edward and Alice just told you." I paused as they all listen to me intently. "As you know now, the whole story, I'll be in more danger than I already is before" I paused again, something inside me threaten to cut open an old wound. "And I would understand if you didn't want me to hang around you guys…"

Carlisle held up his palm as if asking for a permission to speak. He looked at me; look at me the way Charlie looks at me. The way a father would look at his daughter.

"There is no need to exclude yourself from the rest of us Bella" he said and as if hesitating, he continue "Actually Bella, your mother and I have talked"

"Talked?" I asked, thousand of questions running through my head right now.

He nodded at me "She knew of what we are" he looks at everybody. "She told me that she had no qualm concerning of your relationship with Edward, and told me of what you are going to be"

I felt my jaw dropped.

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" I asked to one in particular and I can feel anger surging through my body.

Edward holds my hand, sensing my anger.

"She wanted you to know when the right times have come…" Carlisle hesitated "and she know about your decision on becoming one of us"

"What did she say about that?" I asked quietly, no need to raise my voice, every vampire in this kitchen would hear it clearly.

Carlisle smiled to me kindly before answering "She was frantic at first, when she calm down, she said whatever make you happy makes her happy"

It's my turn to smile then "I have her blessing?" I turn to Edward who rolled his eyes in disapproval.

Carlisle smiled at me "Loud and clear"

"Hmph!" I turn to Edward, smiling triumphantly "Well, but that don't explain about the dangers that I might brought upon your family, Carlisle"

Carlisle nodded "Your mother assured that your responsibility would bring little harm to us"

"Still 'harm' at present though" I muttered.

"Very little Bella, for us the danger is like getting injuries from playing our baseball game" Carlisle said.

"And we rarely got hurt" Emmet put in, loud with proud.

Alice frown "But I thought, your guardian said the job is indeed very dangerous" she looks at me and then to everyone.

I smiled "The dangerous part only applied to me, I have to live up to my 'danger magnet' reputation don't I?"

Edward growled "I would be able to maintain my calm Bella, if only you would stop making idiotic jokes concerning your very life" his fist is clenched tightly, suppressing a mighty anger inside.

Esme shot him a dark look "Calm down Edward"

"Either way, you are part of the family Bella, dangerous or not, you can't stay away from us" Rosalie suddenly said.

"Oh" I gasped slowly as Rosalie's heartfelt confession bring tears to my eyes and it threatens falls. "Thank you Rosalie"

Rosalie smiled at me "What are sister for anyway?"

I smiled back and I nodded at everyone "So we are clear, I guess that's all"

Edward let out a low snicker and this one isn't a sign of amusement but a dark sarcasm.

I glared at him "What's wrong Edward?"

"Everything is still a little absurd to me" He looked into my eyes "I can't stand knowing the fact that you will be in danger every second"

I sighed and turn to everyone else only to realize that they had leaved the both of us to talk alone.

"Not every second Edward" I took his hand into mine "I'll...be doing some tracking with Yuzen and Kero, they'll protect me and plus, I have powers"

Edward rolled his eyes "Don't be too confident with it"

"Sorry, but you're not the only one who have superpowers now" I said, obviously a little cocky.

He snorted.

"You wanted me to show you?" I whispered into his ear, blowing my breath seductively "I can show you what I got…" I trailed off letting the effect took it place.

He pulled me onto his lap "Just because you have powers, doesn't mean I wont hurt you" he whispered back just as seductively only better and his melodic velvet voice seems to have much more effect on me than me to him.

"Closed your eyes" I whispered back

He closes his eyes.

I pulled my necklace out of my shirt, summoning my powers instead calling it out loud; I summon it innately using my mind.

Edward opened his eyes abruptly.

I was not on his lap anymore, my wings spread out, fluffy and white like Yuzen, only mine have a shade of metallic blue on it. I flap it and Edward looked clearly astounded.

"So…?" I swing my body left to right slowly, as if trying out a new outfit and asking my boyfriend for his opinion when I clearly knows what he was thinking.

His astounded expression quickly changed into a mocking expression.

"A pair of wing." He said flatly "Very scary"

I narrowed my eyes at him "I'm not asking you to be afraid of me" I said flatly.

He smiled and he came up to my side. He looked at my wings and soothed it with his palm.

"They're soft and pure" he said "You're an angel sent by god for a damned immortal for me and I wonder what I have done right" he whispered it into my ears, holding me close to him and kisses me.

I kiss him back and wrapped my wings behind him, shielding us from views, so that we can have our private moment.


	3. Accident

Accident

I slept well last night although I wasn't used to fall asleep without Edward next to me, cooing and whispering love, Edward had to go hunting with Emmet and Alice last night and he have severely warn me not to hurt myself while he was gone. I nodded and rolled my eyes a couple of time at his warnings and threats and we kissed before he swiftly 'fly' away from the window. Now the morning shine in and today is one of another rare day where Forks are lighted by the heavenly sun. I stretched out my hand up, grunting as I felt a stiff up to my shoulder.

"hee hee"

I turn to the sound of cackle and snicker "Who's there?"

The cackle started again.

"Yuzen this is not funny!" I cried out but there is no answer except for the little sound of cackle.

"Its pretty comfy here, I like it"

I jumped at the voice and saw a small yellow plush toy bouncing on and off a pillow.

"Bella, can I have the pillow to myself?" The plush toy asked me.

I shook my head sharply and pinched myself, just to see whether I'm still dreaming.

The yellow plush toy narrowed it small black eyes on me "Do you always dreaming of small teddy bear in you sleep?"

Again, I shook my head "No, at least not the one that talk" I cleared my throat "what are you?"

"What am I?" The plush toy whiffed incredulously "He didn't tell you that I was coming?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Hah! Yuzen is not perfect after all!" The plush toy exclaimed, taking a great satisfaction in Yuzen's imperfections.

"Yuzen? Are you Kero?" I asked incredulously "But you're…"

"Small?" He cut me in "This is my mask, this is what I posed"

"You posed as a small yellow teddy bear?" I arched my left eyebrow. "I thought you'll be posing as Yuzen's father?"

"Yuzen and I will be needing to be with you, the whole time" The plush toy, whom I will call as Kero from now on, sit sagely on the pillow instead of bouncing on it. "It would be really strange if a middle age man following you around"

"Because people wont say anything if I carry a teddy bear around the whole time" I said sarcastically.

"Nevertheless, I'll won't be leaving your side, Yuzen don't have the luxury to do refined impersonation" Kero arched his tiny eyebrow as if very proud of himself.

"Ok" I nodded "You'll be in my bag and no rapid movement"

Kero nodded and he was rubbing tiny stomach "What's for breakfast?"

My truck seems to be a bit hard to drive this morning and my incompetence when it comes to cars and everything mechanical pushed away the temptation to open up the boot and fix it myself. I have thought about Jacob and how he would eagerly helped me but that isn't going to happened soon but I still hoping that would change someday. I thought about Edward but I already told Edward not to pick me up this morning, told him to wait for a surprise that I had installed with me.

He just 'hmph' at me and told me to drive safely and said that he missed me. I laughed at his last words and I told him not to worry so much.

"Ugh, hmmmph!" A tiny muffled came from my bag pack. I sighed as I shoved my hand inside the bag and grab Kero by his ears.

"OW!" Kero shouting in pain "Can't you be nice and gentle?"

I rolled my eyes "Can't you be quiet and less irritating? Beside, if you're going to school with me, I'm not gonna let you out. You understand that?" I told him severely.

"I am a very excellent actor Bella" He stood up straight acting proud…or not then he fly over with his little wing that I didn't realize exist.

"You have wings too" I mumbled "Yeah, but people would think I'm weird and disturbed beside you agree with me earlier"

"I won't let you underestimate my ability and power foolish girl!" Kero exclaimed.

He then flies over me, both hands on his waist, looking very mad. His actions take me by surprise then I lose controlled of the truck and the truck was skidded across the road and with a loud bang, I impinge on a tree near the school parking lot.

"Oww" I hit my head pretty hard against the steering and then I panic as I don't see Kero anyway near me "Kero? Where are you?" I winced as my head started to throbbed.

"Bella!" Edward roared as he violently tore the door open, he then carries me in his arm away from the truck.

"Edward I'm ok" I said but he took no notice of my words and continue screaming at Alice who was already on her phone, calling my dad or Carlisle.

"Please Edward, I am fine" I told him again "Don't be dramatic please"

"Have I not told you to be careful Bella, to be very careful?" He chastened at me "From now on, I'll pick you up to school"

"Put me down!!"

He put me down and I glared at him "This have to stop"

Edward looked nonplussed "What have to stop?" he asked "The accident? Of course, I would…"

"You would nothing Edward!" I cut him in and turned my head back to take a look at my truck "If my truck is nonfunctional tomorrow, I'll take my ride with Yuzen"

"Why are you being so difficult Bella?" He scowled "Why can't you understand my fear for you?"

"Because it was unreasonable!" I scowled back.

He inhaled sharply "Was it unreasonable to be afraid for your life? Especially after what happen just now"

Alice looked hesitated "Uhm, Edward, Bell"

"What" the both of us snapped in unison.

"The ambulance is on their way"

I gasped, "You called an ambulance?" I said to Edward

"You hit your head pretty hard" He bluntly stated.

I grunted "You weren't even there, you don't know"

"Alice knows" Edward growled at me dangerously "You could have died"

My anger cowered from his growl. I didn't say anything as I can hear the ambulance coming and thank goodness Edward asked me to come early otherwise the students of Forks High would again have to witness my prone to accident act again.

Edward ride with me in the ambulance and he didn't say anything to me but he kept talking to the attendance about the accident and the internal injuries that I might have inflicted on myself. I grimaced now and then as Edward continue to ignore me and whatever attempt that I made to lessen the dramatically explanation from Edward to the attendant.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Carlisle greeted us with a concern look on his face.

"Ah, you have to wait for me at ER for awhile Bella" Carlisle said, his eyes were trusted on the papers that the attendant gave him.

In rapid fire conversation Edward left me to the nurse and followed Carlisle to wherever Carlisle might head.

"I hope you're ok" A tiny apologetic voice came up behind me.

My head are throbbing a little from the impact against the steering earlier. I don't have to guess who is there.

"Its ok Kero" I sighed "That bound to happen to me" I told him. I heard a soft chuckle and Kero inconspicuously flew over to my side.

"I am very sorry Master Isabella" Kero murmured to my ear. I grimaced as I heard the word 'master' there "Yuezen told me that you hated to be called master but I owe you this one just for…"

"Its ok Kero, I'm not dead am I?" I laughed a little "Where is Yuezen anyway?" I just realized that my other guardian is not present with me.

"He has to settle things at the council" Kero lean against my arm. His body felt soft like he really is a plush toy and I pushed the urge to squeeze him with my hand.

"Hmm" I closed my eye a little "No wonder, he's not around"

"Bella?" Carlisle is standing in front of me now. He smile his doctor smile as he look through the papers in front of him, just like last time "It seems Edward was right about you"

"Tell me about it" I grumbled under my breath "is it bad?"

"A mild concussion" Carlisle caressed my scalped lightly "it will heal but you have to stayed out of school for a while"

"You didn't tell my dad that I was here?" I was expecting Charlie to come like it happened last year only this time I was the only one to be blame.

"I told him that Edward will sent you home shortly and you need to hand this over to your father" Carlisle gave me a letter, apparently from the hospital "Medical bills and cautionary guide for your father, I will personally came to visit once a week.."

"You don't have to do this, really" I tried to assure Carlisle but Carlisle chuckle at me and looked at me in fatherly way.

"Be safe Bella" he ruffled my hair lightly.

"That's what I'm trying to tell her again and again" Edward came, he found a place beside me "She's stubborn"

Carlisle laughed "I'll leave the both of you" and to Edward he said "Sent her home after this, her father might be worried"

"Be safe Bella?" I grumbled "sounds like your family motto now"

Edward sighed, carefully he put his arm around me "Tell me please, what is it about me that you hated the most Bella?" his voice sounded sad and remorseful. I was instantly regretting my harsh anger earlier.

"I don't hate you Edward" I said slowly "I could never hate you"

"If not hate" His voice was soft "what then?"

"Edward, I know that you are worried about me and if I were in your place, I'll understand even more" I began "I know, you told me again and again that I am fragile because I'm human, and worst I'm klutzy human, that makes it worst…"

"Don't forget danger magnet, very dangerous combination" He put in sourly, his expression grave with deep concern.

I chuckled a little "Yes that, but I'm a Cardcaptor now, I might get hurt now and then, here and there not because somebody failed to be my guardian or neither it was your fault"

Edward look down on the floor, compunction overpowered his façade.

"It happened because it's inevitable"

Edward growled a little "I thought you need the guardian for that, what good it could do to you if they let you get hurt"

"They'll try their best to protect me Edward but they won't make me invincible" My voice is a little bit stern now and I saw the changes of his expression and gently I said "This is what I am now"

Edward held me in his arm "I'm afraid Bella, I can't lose you" he kissed my forehead an gently caressing my back.

"Don't you be afraid, you will never lose me" I muttered those words fighting my throbbing head.

I was anxious along way home, Charlie's face and his expression filled my thoughts the whole way and my worries deepen when Renée's face pop up in my head. It will be hard enough to deal with Charlie but to deal with Renée would be much worse.

I can see Charlie was pacing back and fort on the porch and I can see him as the car approaching the porch. Edward parks the car.

"Charlie is more worried than angry Bella" Edward told me gently.

I nodded and I smile faintly at Charlie.

.

"For god sake Bella, I was dead worried" Charlie almost jumped off directly from the porch just to get to me "I hope you're not the reason she's in this condition" Charlie gave Edward a murderous look before ushering me back into the house.

"No sir, she hit a tree on her way to school" He explained and I shot him an annoyed look.

"What am I gonna do with you Bella?" Charlie sighed as I handed over the letter that Carlisle gave "Your mother is going to freak"

"You didn't tell her didn't you" I asked sharply "She'll be forcing me to go back to Jacksonville if you did"

Charlie shook his head "No, of course not but you have to tell her Bella, your mother deserve to know" he said, there's authority in his voice.

I nodded obediently, my head throbbed again "I'll go lie down" I turned to Edward who nodded solemnly at me; know that he'll be in my room the minute he went out of the door.

"Good day Charlie" He bid goodbye and he's out of sight.

Charlie who was a little too pre occupied with the letter, gave no attention to Edward's departure.

I turned, making my way to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and went up to my room. My shoulder felt_ heavy _as if I have somebody sitting on it. It must be the pain that I have to endure now, I grunted as I slipped the apple from my hand. I sighed; all I wanted up is to lie down with Edward beside me, a rest is urgently needed.  
The apple rolled along the short hallways to Charlie's room. I tossed my back pack at my room's door and idly walking to Charlie's room. I turned the light on, the light from the window are too dim and the apple rolled nowhere near my sight. I step into the room little further and felt the strangest feeling as I proceed. The strange feeling did no diminish but strengthen in every step that I take.

"Bella?" Edward calls me "What are you doing in Charlie's room?" he said half whisper.

I shrugged "My apple rolled here" eyes still on the floor searching "I can't find it"

"You mean the apple that you left in front of your bedroom door?" He asked, confusion and amuse ran in his voice.

I turned to him and see that he already had the apple. I snorted "Must be the concussion"

Edward didn't say anything, his expression look concern. I hold his hand, leading him to my room. My head felt lighter minute by minute.

"This is weird" I mumbled. Then the rest is black.

I can sense that Edward left without waiting for me to wake up. My head didn't hurt anymore but I can't find the strength to open my eyes. It was all very confusing.

"Bella" a gentle voice calls out for me "Bella wake up now" the voice urged me with his soft palm, nudging my shoulder.

"Leave me to my sleep Yuzen" I whispered to him "I'm tired"

"It would be bad if I let you Bella" The voice said again.

Then it was sleep no more. I can feel the surrounding changing from my own comfortable bed and inviting warm blanket to a frozen cold ice that burned my cheek. Still, I could not wake up from the sleep as uncomfortable and painful as it began to feel for me, I can't open my eyes.

"Wake up Bella" The gentle voice more urgently again "It's going to start"

Something fell just beside me and the sounds that it makes were thunderous, the same sound that the Cullen made when they're playing baseball. I frowned in confusion,

Am I dreaming of the Cullen playing baseball?

Then a tingling sensation start to dance above my skin, I can only imagined Kero dancing on my back. Ah, I must have lie on my chest, I cant breath right. The tingling sensation started to grew into something more, now the tingle turn icy. Too icy, too cold for my comfort and before I knew it the coldness turn into tiny bits of shards and splinters that it hurts, like thousands of needles shooting, attacking my helpless body.

"Ah…stop it, hurt" I murmured. I wanted so much to scream but I can't find my voice and I struggled to move my legs and hands. None of my body part functioning anymore. I grunted but I can't hear anything except the shooting ice cold needle that slowly turned into a horrifying blizzard.

"We could sent her to Shaoran if you want to" Another voice said. The other voice was not gentle or pleasant but I can tell by the gruff edge to the tone that it's a man.

"Ah, the snow is going to fall forever" The soft voice said.

I screamed on top of my lung, screamed until my head hurts so much but I could never stop not with the icy needle jabbing deep into my skin. The blizzard start to calm but I'm afraid to stop, if I stop I may not found my voice again. Somehow the calming blizzard didn't give me a sense of relief because it was all too quiet. The silence is deafening that a newfound fear choked me up and I can't scream anymore.

"BELLA!"


	4. War

The Guardian

My eyelids finally flew opened and I saw Charlie looking at me with vexation fixed on his face "What is wrong with you Bella?"

"Huh?" I gulped "Bad dreams"

Charlie let go of me "You scared the hell out of me Bells, I thought you're losing it again" he's referring to one of my episodes, consequences of Edward leaving me.

"Bad dreams, real bad one" I repeated, I looked around and nothing has changed. No icy needle launched at me, no so-called blizzard that raging around just then.

"You want tell me about it?" Charlie asked his comforting hand on mine. I let him but I put on a brave smile, hoping that would be convincing enough for Charlie.

"It's ok Charlie" I smiled "I'm not 8 anymore"

Charlie chuckled "Oh I wished that you are, it would be so much easier" he rolled his eye and for I was sorry that he missed the chance to watch me grew up like Renée had

I smiled unconvincingly "I guess I better get ready," I sit up on my bed then Charlie pulled me down "What?" I asked him.

"You're supposed to take a few days off remember?" Charlie stood up this time "and remembers to tell your mom about it" he gave me the look which says 'It's an order'.

I sigh and nodded, I watched Charlie closed the door. A few moments later he came back

"No date" he said dryly.

"Ah" I laughed a little. I'm sure that only applies by going out, Edward are free to come to my room anyway. That makes me wonder, have I passed out yesterday? I don't remember talking to Edward, not after looking for the apple.

_Hmm..._ I mused. Maybe I was too tired because if I wasn't he'll be here.

"Bella" Kero flew to me, his small wings flapping excitedly "You're awake"

"Where were you after I got home?" I asked him, totally forgot about Kero "I'm sorry I didn't look out for you"

Kero just shrugged "No problem, I can take care of myself"

"Where's Yuzen?" I need to talk to him soon, I felt wrong inside out, as if something had magically altered my...being.

Kero eyed me suspiciously "He's at school, you..." sit on one of my pillow looking hesitant "You're attracting attention now"

I can agree to that, except what kind of attention I am looking at "Because of the accident?" now that would be embarrassing, few people might have seen it and was more than glad to spread the news, ah you'll never know, I bet the janitor is actively gossiping now.

Kero shook his head furiously "Magically Bella, you're attracting it in full amount" he was talking about the Cards then. I exhaled, no human attention, no worries of imminent humiliation. I can live with that.

"Then it's easier to catch them right?" I lean against the headboard "Then soon it will be over, faster than I thought" how I wished I didn't say that as Kero look palled.

Kero huffed impatiently "Haven't he told you anything Bella? The impending calamity we had in our hand this time?" his ridiculously cute form preventing me from taking him seriously but I look the part for him anyway.

I was in more confusion "There's other time?" I asked, Yuzen never told me that much, he told bits by bits and I thought there's no use rushing out the whole truth, I always thought because I need time to learn and master whatever I have to know about.

"Oh boy Bella," Kero flew in circle "We're going to have a war"

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry,this way too short**

**i had writer's block all of sudden**

**will update before friday! **

**Thank you for the reviews, it keeps me goin **

**Love ya all!!  
**


	5. Wolf

**THE PACK**

I blinked at Kero, his impossibly cute feature had deterred me from absorbing the information that he just told me and even if word by words have sink in, I still cant find myself understanding it.

*grwoll*

I looked on his small stomach incredulously "are you hungry?"

Kero nodded sheepishly looking at his own yellow stomach "I haven't eaten anything since the accident" he looked down as if embarrassed.

I nodded for no reason "You want me to fix you something?" And Kero nodded at my question, eyes glittering with interest.

"Charlie bought a cereal yesterday" He told me as I descended the stairs and again looked at him incredulously "You're spying on my father?"

Kero looked aghast "No! Of course not! I was hungry and you didn't leave me anything to eat so..." he trailed off and I was immediately felt guilty but then again I don't know that I have to care for him like a pet. Seeing him as he literally consumed the cereal rapidly with half of his tiny body into the bowl makes me wonder if it was such a good idea to care for him like a pet, I would know I killed three pets in a row.

I cleared my throat "Next time just tell me what you need, you poor thing" I gently his tiny back and he abruptly flew over me.

"How can I forget? The war Bella! The war!" He shouted at me but his small voice sounded tingly to me.

I looked at him incredulously "You were serious about that? I thought you were referring to your stomach" I laughed.

Kero rolled his eyes "Very funny Bella" he continued scouring his cereal, rapidly finishing his breakfast.

"It can't be that serious, if you had time eating cereal" I winced, my head throbbed a little. I closed my eyes for a moment, drowning the pain in concentration "Ah, do concussion really made me feel like this?"

"I sense your dream Bella" His voice sounded calm and wise. Like an old sage man whose mind holds many knowledge and secrets? It was hard to think of Kero that way when I see his cute feature and again I was left to wonder, why in the world he chose to be a teddy bear?.

"Burp..." ah, that little teddy even managed to burp in the middle of his so-called wise predicament "Excuse me"

I smiled a little, still closing my eyes "Are you sure about this Kero? We might want to wait for Yuzen to explain these things to us"

"I am here to explain anything that you need to know" Kero grumbled "Yuzen in not superior than me"

"No, but I am older than you" Yuzen is standing on the hall with a mass figure that was so familiar to me.

Kero growled and the sound of it was more adorable than menacing "A decade but that merely a second for beings like us!"

"Enough to know everything that you haven't learn" Yuzen shot back gleefully, he turn to the figure beside him who sit on the couch like a huge dark shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked.

The figure stood up "What? Now you don't recognize me anymore?" I choked up. I knew the voice. I missed the voice.

"J...Jake?" I blinked my eyes; brushing it with the back of my hand "I can't see you" I only see a huge shadows figure standing in the living room. I felt panic running through me now, does the concussion caused all these? Am I going blind?

"Don't be alarmed Bella" Yuzen soothing voice assured me "This is the matter that we need speak off"

"Yuzen, how careless have you been. I thought we were never to leave her side" Kero chided Yuzen.

Yuzen snorted "This is why Clow Reed created both of us, because one could never suffice" and Kero looked ego wounded while Yuzen take no notice to his petty victory.

"Now, if we pass the arguments and bickering why don't we start talking" I said after quite sometime " Starting from you Yuzen, again you owe me an explanation".

"Not here Bells" Jacob said. I looked at him-or at least looking at his shadowy figure- with wary eyes. I couldn't make off the expression that he might given me right now, neither could I fathom the urgency behind his tone.

"Where then?" I asked "Not sure how I'm going to get off the house, Charlie will check in every hour"

Kero and Yuzen smirked "Are you forgotten that you are a cardcaptor Bella?" Yuzen raised his perfect milk blue brow.

"Yeah, well, not that I've been in action before, I tend to forget that" I grumbled under my breath.

"Whatever it is, we should go. The Elders are holding out a meeting right now" Jacob stopped talking then in less urgent tone he said "They are waiting for you Bella"

I looked at me intently, my eyes scurrying all over my physique and features. I smiled and I smiled back. I shake my head and frown. I copied every move that I made. Impressed I called Yuzen and Kero to come and check.

"She look exactly like me, I give you that" I admiring every single detail of the perfect imitation.

"There wont be any error on the card, Clow Reed invented perfect and magnificent cards all his life and the Duplicator is one of his best of best" Kero too, admiring at the other me who smiled innocently.

"I wont disappoint you master" The other me said suddenly and I was shock to hear her voice. It was exactly like mine. Only sweeter.

Yuzen looked at me questioningly; I nodded, approving the idea of a card replacing me at home.

"Let's go then" Yuzen give way to me.

I turned abruptly to the card who is now Isabella Marie Swan.

"Err" I felt awkward but I can't leave her just like that, does the card eat? "You know, if you're hungry, there's…"

"I'll be fine master. I have done this countless of times before" The other Bella smiled and I nodded.

Yuzen nudged my shoulder lightly "Black is waiting"

I felt instantly woozy as I fell onto the ground. Yuen's flying skill is as bad as Edward. Too fast for my liking. I caught Yuzen smiling slyly at my vulnerability and clumsiness. I grunted under my breath as Yuzen helped me to stand on my own feet again.

"You know you could've let her summon the Fly card, she did win the Cardcaptor Duel, she should be able to transport on her own" Kero complained to Yuzen.

I did not want to know how to fly; I would hit trees if I did, my powers won't do anything good against my clumsiness.

"We'll teach her when the times come. Right now we have to focus on the meeting Kero, we don't want our master knocked a tree and end up in a coma do we?" I can hear the smile in Yuzen's voice as he said that.

"I'm here you know" I rolled my eyes at Yuzen and he smiled ruefully back at me, he had almost the same amused look that Edward had. In many, many ways he reminds me of Edward.

Kero huffed "Very well Yuzen but her incompetence can be very inconvenience" he looked at me dissaprovingly with one tiny eyebrow arched as if expecting me to prove myself to him.

"Ignore him" Yuzen whispered as we started to walk to the forest.

As soon as we enter the forest, I grabbed Yuzen's arm tightly as I stumbled down now and then. I felt all of my attention is given to the cautionary steps that I took as we went farther into the forest. Kero flew as usual but it seems even he had a hard time dodging the twig and branches that elongated from enormous trees around us.

"Ow" Kero hit a twig; he's rubbing his small head in pain and annoyance. I chuckled and he shot me a murderous glare but the effect was diminished by his tiny feature. An angry teddy bear makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"We are close" Yuzen warned us. His eyes glinting with sharp awareness and it made me feel anxious and extremely cautious.

"I can smell them" Kero whispered, he flew steady beside my left ear "Wow" he breathed.

I stressed my eyes to get a better looked into the forest and abruptly Yuzen stopped. I caught my breath and again I turn to Yuzen who looked calm but measured. His face were unfathomable, the very same expression that Edward would wear when he didn't want me to panic.

"This is different" Kero breathed again beside my ears.

I gritted my teeth in frustration "I can't see anything! Don't tell me you two had super sight too"

"You can't see them Bella. Not yet" Yuzen whispered. He then came forward, releasing my hold on him. Kero protectively hover in front of me.

"Ah, Bella" A deep gravelly voice greeted me in both surprise and mutual gladness "I was looking forward for this day"

"Billy?" I asked but I had more of a assured tone in it as if I knew all along it was him.

He chuckled the way he always did. It's him alright. He cleared his throat and I heard Jacob's distant voice along with a female that I didn't recognize.

Yuzen turned to look at me, holding up his palm. I nodded and I watched him walked forward to the darkness of the forest and disappeared into it.

"Will he'll be long?" I asked Kero who seems to be relaxed now sitting on my shoulder.

He yawn and I can feel that he rolled his tiny beady eyes at me "He's right in front of us Bella, you can't see the Form Shifters just yet"

"Bella" Yuzen call. His voice sounded dark and cold, fear thundered my heart "Step in" he called, asking me to join the black void with him.

I looked at Kero, reluctant and afraid. His small face looked solemn as he nodded "Go ahead" his voice is as cold as Yuzen's.

I walked forward, slowly and carefully. Half worried that I might stumble upon something on the forest's floor.

"Quickly please" a voice ordered in the same cold, hard tone as Yuzen and Kero. I wonder what went wrong. Are they angry with my –quoting Kero- incompetence?

I sighed innately; the cardcaptor duel meant nothing then? I have not prove myself to be worthy of this responsibility and should that surprised me? Me? The clumsy and vulnerable human?

I jumped at the voice as it made a very impatient sound the voice sounded female but I can't be sure. The further steps that I took, the hazier the forest becomes. The air became thick with moisture and the chirping sounds of birds dimming along with my sight. Fear gripped my veins with shock but somehow I can't bring myself to call out for him.


	6. Sneak peek

**Next update**

**Just a sneak peek guys**

**I haven't figure the full storyline yet**

**Do tell me your opinions please**

**Good or bad?**

**Boring?**

I shoot upright from the ground and my head instantly cracked in pain. I found myself alone in the forest with huge rocks circling me like a fortress. I called out for Yuzen and Kero but none answer. I felt my stomach began to twitch in fear and I looked up on the green sky where the cloudy skies supposed to be. The forest has turned dark here; I never went to this part of forest before, so deep into the core. A place where Edward and I had never been before, this is no meadow anyway; Edward won't like this place, too dark and too gloomy. I turn forward to the largest rock and there is some scribbling or painting that supposed to be ancient but none that I have seen in museum before, it is something that had never been discovered.

I touched the rock and I felt the rock stirred beneath my finger's skin. I gasped and again tried calling out for Yuzen and Kero. But nobody answer. Then the sound of howling surprise me and instantly I felt relieved, at least Jacob and the pack are here. Anxiously I looked up over the big rocks and waiting for the wolves to jump in and saves me.

"We found her" a hoarse voice said "We found the cardcaptor"

A pack of wolves stand above me on the big rocks, circling me like I was a potential prey. I felt fear even more greatly now as the largest wolves of them all jumped into the rock's encircled and sniffed my hair with a vicious grunt under its breath.

This is not Sam or Jacob. This is something else.

The wolf circling me as if measuring my strength and then I noticed the harsh black of its fur, the predator look in its eye as it continue circling me.

"Cardcaptor" Its/his voice were deep and harsh "Tell me what will accompany the light when the dark is gone?"

What? How the hell should I know? "I bet it's not torch light" I mumbled, half raised my head, apparently they scared me to death. Maybe not to death, to wet my pants maybe.

There are howls of laughter echoing around me but the pack leader- I assumed he/it was- looked disapproved of my answer.

"You have much to learn, too young…" The wolf sniffed my hair in disgust "Too innocent"

"Good thing, I love innocence" A strong but boyish sounded voice said "That be all Cloud, I'll take it from here"

So the black furred wolf is not the pack leader then, what a surprise, the one that came looked more benign than the rest with light brown color who would've match Jacob's color only the newcomer wolf's color were much softer, he looked more like a pet than a terrifying predator.

The benign looking wolf leaped from the rock and phased in front of me.

"I'm Shaoran"


	7. Shaoran

I shoot upright from the ground and my head instantly cracked in pain. I found myself alone in the forest with huge rocks circling me like a fortress. I called out for Yuzen and Kero but none answer. I felt my stomach began to twitch in fear and I looked up on the green sky where the cloudy skies supposed to be. The forest has turned dark here; I never went to this part of forest before, so deep into the core. A place where Edward and I had never been before, this is no meadow anyway; Edward won't like this place, too dark and too gloomy. I turn forward to the largest rock and there is some scribbling or painting that supposed to be ancient but none that I have seen in museum before, it is something that had never been discovered.

I touched the rock and I felt the rock stirred beneath my finger's skin. I gasped and again tried calling out for Yuzen and Kero. But nobody answer. Then the sound of howling surprise me and instantly I felt relieved, at least Jacob and the pack are here. Anxiously I looked up over the big rocks and waiting for the wolves to jump in and saves me.

"We found her" a hoarse voice said "We found the cardcaptor"

A pack of wolves stand above me on the big rocks, circling me like I was a potential prey. I felt fear even more greatly now as the largest wolves of them all jumped into the rock's encircled and sniffed my hair with a vicious grunt under its breath.

This is not Sam or Jacob. This is something else.

The wolf circling me as if measuring my strength and then I noticed the harsh black of its fur, the predator look in its eye as it continue circling me.

"Cardcaptor" Its/his voice were deep and harsh "Tell me what will accompany the dark when the light is gone?"

What? How the hell should I know? "I bet it's not torch light" I mumbled, half raised my head, apparently they scared me to death, maybe not to death, to wet my pants maybe.

There are howls of laughter echoing around me but the pack leader- I assumed he/it was- looked disapproved of my answer.

"You have much to learn, too young…" The wolf sniffed my hair in disgust "Too innocent"

"Good thing, I love innocence" A strong but boyish sounded voice said "That be all Cloud, I'll take it from here"

So the black furred wolf is not the pack leader then, what a surprise, the one that came looked more benign than the rest with light brown color who would've match Jacob's color only the newcomer wolf's color were much softer, he looked more like a pet than a terrifying predator.

The benign looking wolf leaped from the rock and phased in front of me.

"I'm Shaoran"

"Why are you here?" The teenage boy who introduced himself as Shaoran asked me. I was blanked, out of confusion although it is plain to see that my encounters with the otherworldly became a common occurrence to me now, still I just can't walked with him through the dark forest and chat.

"Too shocked?" He asked "I must apologize then, I thought you are well prepare for this"

His words jerked me off my confusion "Prepare?"

He stopped in his track; he turned to me, eyes boring into mine.

"You have not sought for the alignment then?" He asked again and there is a slight curiosity and amusement in his tone.

I shook my head slowly "I was here to meet the Quileute tribe" I wasn't sure if it's a good thing to mention that I was actually meeting the Quileute's pack of wolves.

Shaoran nodded and he sighed "So tell me little girl, you are here accidentally? That you happen to fall into the better side of the crossroad?"

I'm not sure what to say "I'm not sure what you mean, but yes, it seems to be an accident" He looked a little younger than Jacob and yet he so fond of calling me little girl.

"There isn't any accident little girl only destiny" Shaoran said after a little while "You should go back to your guardian little girl and we'll meet again soon?"

"You want me to come back…" I looked around the hazy, cold forest "here?"

Shaoran chuckled "Yes, we have much to discuss. You are the first cardcaptor I have ever met since so long time ago and that call for another meeting. Don't you think?"

I didn't say anything. I honestly didn't want to come back here and even if I do, Yuzen and everybody else won't allow me.

"Of course, if you are not willing to come then your presence will be force" He smiled casually but there is no mistaken the hint of threat in his voice.

"I'll find my way back here, if I could" I quickly agree, it is better to feign my willingness. I'll figure everything out later.

"Good" He smiled serenely "See you again my dear and the sun of stars will accompany the dark"

With a clap, I was back into the forest with Yuzen and Jacob.

"Remember Bella, they can be very tough with the questioning. Just keep it straight and firm, don't let them intimidate you" Jake warn her, talking to me as if nothing had happen.

That Shaoran really messed the timeline.

"Understand master, that this is very important. The wolves had been our ally for centuries, the strongest ally." Yuzen emphasized.

I nodded try to put my every damn focus for the meeting. I'll just have to ponder about Shaoran later.

"They're here" Jacob said in whisper.

Low growls and the sound of sniffing slowly creeping in, sending shivers down to my spine, but it is better than waking up and be surrounded by ravenous looking wolves.

"Is the Cardcaptor at presence?" A strong old sounding voice asked.

"Yes, Eldest one" Jake bowed.

I was anxious as the wolves are not visible to my eyes and the foggy atmosphere didn't help either.

"Cardcaptor" The voice said "What will accompany the dark when the light is gone?"

The question caught me off guard and I can sense Yuzen and Jacob tense beside me.

…_and the sun of stars will accompany the dark_

I cleared my throat "The Sun of Stars"

Suddenly the invisible wolves howls and growls loudly and I was afraid that I have given the wrong answer. Yuzen immediately stand before me while Jacob fell to his knee and phased almost involuntarily, joining the howling, growling wolves.

"Silence!" The voice growled and the pack mum at his order.

The voice then revealed his true form.

He appeared to be a tall masculine man; his image mirrored every man and boy in the Quileute wolves pack. Yet there are definite traits that dissent him from every man and boy in the Quileute tribe.

He is white.

As white and pale as Edward.

"It seems that you knew the answers Cardcaptor. An ancient knowledge on such young Cardcaptor is entirely forbidden" He advanced toward me and every cell in my body trembles. I have to fight every urge to kneel down to him.

"Yet you asked me the question, what use could be if it not to be answered?" I challenged him and was surprised by my outspoken behavior.

Yuzen and Jacob tense beside me.

He flinched at my words and retreat his steps into the woods. In mumbles of words the wolves encircle him and vanished in the haze. Leaving me, Yuzen and Jacob baffled.


	8. Bad Bella

The walk back home is quiet and eerie. Yuzen had not bothered to fly me away and Jacob had not comment the hard way back we took to get back on the Quileute reservation. Then again, they are both magical creature. Not worn out by mere walking whereas I am exhausted to my very nerve.

No not exactly. I was only weary and irritated but not exhausted.

"How do you know the answer Bella?" Yuzen suddenly asked.

I kept mum.

"We expect you not to know the answer" Jacob said "You were supposed to fail and then learn"

"I guess" Knowing well enough that could only sparks argument.

Yuzen seems to choked by my answer he might be angry "You do not guess such an ancient knowledge Bella"

"NOT now Yuzen" The dead tone hushed Yuzen to stone. Jacob sharply looked at me and I noticed something in his eyes that can only be remotely recognized as disgust. I wonder if I had seen it anywhere before, because the coldness in his eyes are so familiar even though I knew Jacob would never looked at me that way.

_Of course I've seen it. Jake would looked at__** Edward**__ that way. Great, now I'm in rows with the vampires as well._

As soon as we get to Jacob's house, his father looked at me questioningly. Both father and son shared a look before they both stared after me. I grunted slightly, feeling the unusual irritable sense the longer I stayed on the reservation.

_I am a Cardcaptor_… I said to myself

_Not another lowly magical pathetic excuse of a creature_

I get into the truck, starting off the engine when Yuzen put his palm on the truck and conveniently the truck die out.

"Don't you dare telling me that you did that on purpose?" I barked off.

Yuzen frowned and flinched altogether but recompose "Bella, it is…"

"Master"

Yuzen was taken aback.

"You heard me" I said again, my dead tone sent hollows to my own spine. Somehow I know something is not right with me and yet EVERYTHING is right.

"Master, we have not finished discussing about the..." Yuzen continued

"There is nothing to be discussed! Are you going to bother me like those useless weaklings of animals there? I got the answer right! What is there to be discussed?" Temper flaring up and it felt like I can rip Yuzen's head off.

No I wanted Jacob's head. Or his father.

"Very well, Master" Yuzen step back and coldness creep into his eyes, mirroring Jacob's.

I rolled my eyes in contempt. How I managed to tolerate with these annoying useless of…

_What is happening to me? _

My eyes froze, fixated on the road that take me. I no longer can concentrate on the road, my mind fleeing back to the forest, to the appallingly disgust I felt for them and for the lack of guilt altogether.

_Nothing Bella, nothing that should concerned you at all. You just putting them into their place and you should let Yuzen call you master because that is what you are._

_A master._

At home, Charlie was eyeing me carefully and at the same time was baffled by my sudden childish behavior towards my demand for dinner. I insist on Sushi, insist on having them for dinner. To be honest I don't know what lead me to this building childish tantrum or dinner for sushi? Which is strange, raw fish is never my choice of meal, let alone dinner.

"I'm not sure how I should tell you this Bella, but you do realize this is Forks?" Charlie let out a sigh and was exasperated when I won't back down "You can get grilled fish and some of the best steak I had ever eaten but Sushi Bella?"

"Then we'll go to Seattle, they must have Sushi. How could they not?" I looked at Charlie in defiance.

"Bella…" Charlie's voice started to rise when a knocked at the door held him.

Charlie goes to get the door and with the usual greeting, I knew who the guest is.

Edward Cullen.

"She is acting very difficult suddenly…"

I heard them talked.

"Maybe you...oh thank you, I had to warned you though..."

Finally both of them were standing in front of me. I was sitting on the kitchen's table, cocking one eyebrow at them.

"Will I have my sushi tonight?" I demanded and with that Charlie and Edward exchanging glance.

"I'll take you to Seattle, there's plenty of Japanese restaurant to choose from" Edward answered ever so diplomatically.

I laughed a short laugh "You eat fish?"

"What is wrong with you tonight?" Charlie chastised but rolled my eyes much to his annoyance.

"Don't get angry, Edward's change of diet amused me, fish isn't exactly his _staple_" I walked passed them but not without noticing Edward's rigid expression. I knew him well enough to know that he is baffled like the rest of them. Also, like the rest of them.

He is hurt. I hurt him.

Yet it did not bother me. Now what is that?

As soon as I opened my bedroom door, Edward is standing in front of my bed like the statue he is.

"I thought you'll wait downstairs" I said without much emotion.

Edward didn't answer at first but cleared his throat.

An act for the human.

"What is it?' My voice softer now "I offended you didn't I?"

"You're different since" Edward sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Something happen in the woods" I admitted "But I see no harm to it,"

"You should listen to yourself" Edward looked at me intently but not without that inflammation of love.

Typically Edward.

"Since you can't" I snorted

Edward settles into a hush.

"Suddenly I don't feel the need for sushi anymore or dinner" honestly my appetite was down sliding since the 'listen to yourself bit'.

"You can't starve yourself. If I made you feel..."

"It is nothing to you!" I yelled but regret that instantly when Charlie paused by my bedroom door.

"Are you ok Bells?" Charlie called out.

"Ok dad, go away!"

"You never talk to your father like that" Edward pointed out and I didn't appreciate it.

"Oh I have Edward! I literally tore his heart to pieces while running away from that James remember?" I kept voice down but my tone is razor sharp and that earn me a much wounded look from Edward.

Edward's eyes burn with regret and pain alike "It was…"

"Necessary?" I put on my black leather jacket, the one that Renee bought me. It looked real good on me. I wonder why I even protested against it back in Jacksonville "All you could told me back then, is how he will forgive me" I twirled myself like a little girl and smiled "He did but that looked that Charlie gave me is tattooed in me "

Edward looks down and my guess is more remorse than he allowed himself to. I felt sorry for him and it last for a minute. Only a minute, because then I cupped his chin, raised it to look at me "And it's all because of you. You and your love"

Edward flinched away from me, for a moment I thought he is upset with me but the anguished in his eyes are transparent.

"I never thought you felt this way" Edward stood up, his topaz eyes sparkle and that was astonishing, vampires can't cry. Funny, I wonder if Edward were the first of his species that able to do so "I wonder…" His voice is a mere whisper.

"Wonder what?" I asked, I am definitely curious.

"Bella, I understand if you hated me and that your feeling isn't like what it used to be" Edward's tone was deep in sorrow "I am to blame ever since I left you…"

Oh, there we go again, reminiscing the day he dump me and left me broken to crawl to zombie land.

"…Just tell me Bella, the truth" Edward looked straight into my eyes "Do you still love me"

_Of course I do. Always will. _

"You're dramatic. I need to get some sleep" I turned away from him, feeling the moisture in my eyes. I don't feel so cold after all "You go home"


	9. Losing Bella

**Edward Cullen**

Bella had acted strangely tonight. She had treated her father callously and become very uncharacteristically demanding. She would never do that, not in a million of years even if she live that long, I wanted so much to blame her newfound responsibility as a Cardcaptor, to held it responsible and put an end to this ultimately.

But I can't. She wanted this; she wanted to be responsible for this.

Typically Bella.

I winced as I remembered the venom in her words and felt confused as the glistening tears from her eyes threatened to fall; it was as if she was two different people. I swerved the Volvo violently back to the side road and was lucky there are no innocent drivers on the side road, or else I will be held responsible for murders. Again after so many years ago. I sucked in the chilly air as vociferation of warnings rang in my head as the Volvo cruised dangerously on the road but the undeniable nagging feeling is too heavy to bear. I need an answer and I need it now.

Jacob Black will have to answer to me.

"I hope you're not thinking of starting a war just because you want to chat with me?" Jacob seemed to be utterly surprised as he saw me standing just behind the line where the Quileute tribe set their boundaries.

I am not insane or thoughtless to actually set foot on Quileute reservation "No Jacob, I have concern for you to answer to"

Jacob nose scrunched in fury "Of course, I would do anything to lift your concern, count me in to be the leeches' lover"

'I'm serious Jacob" My eyes felt dead and I knew the wolf knew that too.

"She's facing the consequences" Jacob let out a sigh but his eyes fierce as it is "She wasn't suppose to know the answer"

"What answer?" I have grown impatient "Tell me all about it"

"Not all bloodsucker, take it this way, she's not Bella, she's a mixture of something else now. She would do and say anything that was out of her character"

I nodded "Obviously" I said to myself.

"She's powerful and yet incomplete. Yuzen will take you in; he'll talk about it with you."

"Thank you Jacob, I am grateful for this" Truthfully I said

"Whatever" he snorted "Just get the hell out of here"

At home, my family is waiting in the living hall; each of them wore a worried and weary expression. Alice must've seen something because her mind is deeply disturbed and unreadable.

"What is it?" I asked, panic started to rose inside me. The hollowness tightening my chest as Alice looks up to face me

"I'm losing Bella" Alice closed her eyes then "I can't get anything from her! Is she with the wolves?"

"I left her at her house, she wanted me gone" Sorrow filled my tone.

"This is not good, not good" Alice kept repeating herself

_It was like she was…dead Edward…_

"No!" I growled furiously "Don't say that"

"Strain yourself!" Jasper said sternly, his body shielding Alice's.

"What happen Edward?" Carlisle asked, his eyes went from me to Alice and Esme looked so worried.

"I don't know how to explain this, I have to go back to Bella's house" I said urgently, fear burning in my voice and I knew my family can hear that.

Alice shot me a sympathetic look "Edward there is no use, she's not there"

"I thought you can't see her?"

_No I can't, because the last time I saw her…_

"You thought she's dead" The statement buried in my pain "But you could be wrong" I said hollowly.

"Please, whatever it is Edward, think this through" Esme pleaded.

_Please don't put us through that again…_ Esme thought; referring to the Volturi incident that almost caused Bella, Alice and my life.

"She's right Edward, We should go see Yuzen" Alice stand up "I know where he is"


	10. Forget Me Not

**Bella**

I was staring at the endless starry night, feeling at ease to be home finally.

_This is wrong Bella, _

_No its not_

_You're not Bella anymore. You are me._

_Who are you?_

_Who are you?_

"I hoped you like the palace, Ruby insisted on the oasis" Shaoran came up behind me; he put his arm around me.

"Who am I Shaoran?" The question came up from my hazy memory, I could barely remember who I was, and all I know is my name is Bella.

Or is it Sakura?

"You are who you are, does it matter?" He pulled me closed to him, turning me so I could face him "You own this palace, you reign as a queen, you are my queen"

"I am a queen?" The thought excite and confused me even more.

Shaoran nodded with a grin matches the bliss in his eyes; I remember gazing into a pair of beautiful eyes that filled with nothing but pure bliss.

I must know him then. He said I reign as his queen.

I must've loved him.

Except his irises were green.

I don't remember anything that is green in those eyes.

"You will remember everything my love and everything will end as it should be"

Shaoran

He left Bella to her midnight in the garden; she would like to stare at the starry night all night long. She'll know soon enough that it is forever dark night here; he anticipate her reaction to that particular knowledge, he might even persuade her to conquer the light, because he knew she can. She had so much power and he relishes the thought of having her beside him all eternity.

"You can't be too contented with this Master Li' a tall female figure emerged from the fine grand pillar that holds the crystal palace together.

I nodded, a smile wide crossed my face "I know Ruby but these feelings are hard to contain" I turn to the guardian "I don't expect you to understand"

Ruby flapped her butterfly-like wings lazily "No I don't, I was never the mushy, soft and romantic type"

I laughed "No, but I bet our friend are all that"

"Oh, he's all angst and melodramatic now" Ruby looked over shoulder uncomfortably "I still think that bringing Kerberos here is a mistake, he could break free and ruined our plan"

I looked solemnly on Ruby's face "Then make sure you won't let that happen. You and Spinner will make sure of that"

"Ugh" Ruby grunted "I'll do my best but that bad decision still sucks"

"I heard no complain from Spinner" I smiled then, Ruby whined endlessly sometime but she is cold and hard when orders were given.

"He loves the notion of torturing Kerberos to no end; he likes it more than conquering the day itself. His judgements are blurry when you put defenseless Kerberos in front of him"

I chuckled lightly "Very well, you should go, keep an eye on Yuzen. Who knew maybe we'll need him here like our friend Kerberos"

Ruby nodded and flew away.

_Soon everything will turn as it should be_

_Edward _

We ran through the forest, like a ghost we sprinted along the highway. I have no idea where we would go, it is all in Alice's hands now. I caught Jasper looking at me, he's confused and suspicious of her.

_How did she know where to find him?_

I shake my head and continue to focus again, pushing Jasper's question and suspicion aside.

"We are very near. Edward, Jazz, slow down" Alice warned us.

"This is the Canadian border" Jasper take in the scent "There is strange scent around here"

"Not human, not the Wolves either" I muttered "It must be Yuzen"

"I wished I could say that, but no, it is not me"

I turned up to see Yuzen in his shining silvery hair and his softly flapping wings. He jumps down swiftly, his eyes on Alice.

"How do you find me?" He asked of Alice.

Alice shrugged "The last time we met…" She trailed off, as if remembering something unpleasant "You left something that made me feel where you are"

Yuzen smiled now "Who are you in your past human life?"

Alice looked surprised "Uhm, I was in a mental institution, I don't remember my past life"

Yuzen nodded "Why are you here"

"You should already know, Bella is missing and since you are her guardian why don't you enlightens us to where Bella's whereabouts'"

Yuzen looked into my eyes "I am not a mind reader but I think you already know"

"I know very little about her circumstances…" I choked off "Jacob said she is something else now" the words caught me in an agony.

"Something have beguiled her memory and tempered with her soul, if we don't find her in time. She will never Bella again" Yuzen said gravely.

"Then tell me where she is!" I could barely control the temper, anguish at all. The thought of Bella, lost and not who she is… terrifies me.

"The strange scent…right around here" Yuzen look around "Is where she last stands and now she is gone somewhere that not even I can enter"

Jasper and Alice held each other hand. Alice looked franticly at me.

"What have taken her" The pain flooded my tone.

"An old magic, to step into the other world, it requires sacrifice" Yuzen looking at me intently.

I nodded "What it is then?" Sacrifice? Hah! Nothing that I wouldn't give just to bring her back

"The blood of your kind" His tone was grave and yet hopeful.

"We are cold and stone in life. Blood does not run in our vein" I gritted my teeth, my venom flowed in anger.

"There is where you're wrong vampire; I have known your kind in my very long immortal life. Longer than any vampire you have known. Your blood can be summoned through a moment of humanity, it requires ritual" Yuzen laughed darkly "You should take it to your father, he might be interested. We have until tomorrow midnight to save her"


	11. Saving Bella

Saving Bella

Shaoran's eyes pooled with tears, millions of emotion coalesced into one. He knew the time were only near enough to take his throne and conquer his soon to be queen. She is standing at the great white marble balcony staring at the countless stars. He looked at her longingly,

_Soon, soon you will be whom you meant to be my beloved_

"Ehem" Ruby is back from her guarding job and has return for another bidding of his.

Or just to annoy him.

"Nothing else for you at the moment Ruby, thank you" He said without turning to his loyal guardian.

"I'm happy to hear that but if you must know, the vampires and Yuzen noticed that…she have gone missing" Ruby said the last three words with urgency, carefully not to mention her name.

"Of course, I knew that would happen" Shaoran said again nonchalantly, his attention is still on that girl who is still standing at the balcony staring at the skies.

Ruby let out an impatient sigh "Sure, but did we anticipated the ritual that they will take on to enter this realm? This world, which are the only refuges we can take from hundreds of Cardcaptors who put price on our head?"

"I knew that Ruby Moon!' Shaoran spit her name in choler "If you are so much of doubting my competence, maybe you should be sent away. Do you want that Ruby?"

Ruby bit her lips "No" she mumbled bitterly.

"Then go, make yourself useful and stop pestering me" he said through gritted teeth.

Ruby Moon flew away then, her master might have some plan all along. Ah! She should've known that this is not the same Shaoran that she met years ago. Years ago, he was only a boy, nothing but a human boy. Years ago, he is what she loathes the most.

_A damn Cardcaptor _

She hates them. The Cardcaptor for their existences and hers, she hates how she will always belong to those instead of being free on her own.

"_I will not bind you to me," Shaoran had said to her "We will carved the way to freedom for your kind and me"_

She had belonged to Eriol then; she did not hate him but somehow resented him in each passing moment. Every day watching everything else around her changes for better and worse, in birth and death and that made her bitter and angry.

She could never change. She could not even define what she is.

Not human obviously.

A ghost maybe?

Magical is the common term.

A guardian is what she is as long as she can remember. She had never been born, she doesn't have a mother or father. She was created by Clow Reed. Clow Reed is her father then?

A father that she barely knew, a father who gave orders and took away her freedom. A father who claim and vowed his love to her but never proves it. She is not Yuzen or Kerberos; she refused to blinded loyalty and their so-called destiny.

But here, as she flew across the sky, she could not help but wonder if she just have traded the prison-like meaningless life with Clow Reed with a blind hope with Shaoran that served equally as a prison to her.

She wished that she can cry but she can't. Clow Reed never gave her the ability and the right to do so, unlike Yuzen and Kerberos.

At that thought, she knew she chose the right prison.

Jacob Black

I kept pacing around until I hear the door were knocked and was reluctant to open it because I know somehow, that my dad is going to come in and shoved the bad news right into my throat. I groaned slightly and open the door anyway.

"Jacob" As expected it is Billy but he's with Charlie so the bad news have to stall for a moment.

"Have you heard from Bella?" Charlie asked me in a very general manner.

I looked at dad in confusion but he just shrugged "Uhm, not really, why Charlie? What's going on?" I asked although I have pretty good idea where she is.

"She's in Jacksonville, Renée came last night, said something bout going for a mother -daughter stuff, said be back next week" Charlie winced "Gotta say, the house were pretty quiet when she's not around"

Dad and I nodded solemnly.

"Ookay, I'll leave you two alone now, see ya Bill" Charlie said his goodbye and went out of the door.

I just sat on the sofa and waited for the bad news.

"There is no way we're going to get Bella out like this" Billy wheeled closer.

"Knew you would say that" I mumbled, eyes never off the floor.

Billy sighed "And I also know that you won't just stand back and wait for the next order don't you?"

I smiled at that "Don't worry about that, this is not something that I can wolfed-bite into and make everything better"

_This is not a bloodsucker_

"Then maybe this isn't the right time to tell you" Billy sighed again as if bracing himself for a massive volcano eruption.

"What is it dad?" I stood up, I got a hunch the bloodsucker did something this time.

"Calm down Jacob, let Sam handle this"

"**What **is it?" I growled

"The Cullen already made a move to save Bella, only a matter of time they will come to gain permission to set foot on the tribe's land"

I breathe in as deep as I can "Sam knew about this all along?"

"This isn't our business," Billy warned me.

"The hell it is!" I growled "She** is** our business! Everything that happens is because of her!"

My father sighed warily and he takes one good look at me "And you're willing to do whatever it is to save her with the Cullen?"

I hushed.

"I don't want you to lose control, no more trouble Jake" His tone went soft and I feel bad for him. Because I know he is just worried about me. Just like any father would.

Instead of backing down I challenged him "Is there any guarantee that those leeches able to save her? This isn't their world anymore" I wonder for a second. Don't we all live in the very same world? The leeches and I?

"I don't know Jake, I don't know but would it kill you? To wait for Sam?"

_**Yes it would dad, it would kill me.**_


	12. All for the queen

BELLA

I could and I would run away if the sky isn't so mesmerizing. I was beyond caring of what would happen to me, beyond concern to what my loved one would feel in this particular situation. I was gone, left home and taken to this strange enchanting realm, where it seems to be forever midnight with no hint of sunrise.

I should hate it, despise the darkness and the cold that tag along with it.

Somehow I didn't.

"Ruby will help you dress" Shaoran came up again.

Without turning I asked "where are we going?"

"Somewhere special. I have a surprise for you" His voice was tender and loving.

I couldn't deny that, I heard that tone hundreds of times. I sigh "Will it be long?"

He was quiet for a moment as if considering an answer "why do you ask my love?"

Then there this familiar words again.

Love. My love.

I shrugged "I don't want to miss the star or the sky" I turned to him "Think I'll miss them?"

Shaoran only smiled at me and there is unmistakable adoration and love in his smile, only somehow it seems off to me.

"It is forever yours if you wished it" He pulled closer to him, I shuddered.

I nodded absently, my mind still wander afar, to where everything is hazy and cloudy. It as if I was looking for myself inside that hazy void.

"We must hurry my love, for the surprise is granted on impending time" Shaoran said again, I turned to him to see his ruffled hazel light hair and his green eyes were stressing over something that I couldn't comprehend.

I walked to him as he led me to Ruby, a tall figurine of a girl, beautiful yet disconcerting, lay her hands to take mine. Her smile was wide and gentle, open and obedient.

"Are this my servant?" I asked and instantly Ruby narrowed her eyes on me.

"If you wish her to be one" Shaoran stand beside me, delighted at me words.

"I am not a servant milady" Ruby correcting me, earning a glare and a hiss of fury from Shaoran.

I've seen that kind of anger before, the sound that it makes when controlled by fury. I remember that and yet I don't remember Shaoran.

"You are a servant as she wished you to be" His voice is dark and menacing now.

I shrugged "Forgive me, it was only a curious thought, I shouldn't have said it out loud"

Shaoran turned me to face him "You have every right to say and wish whatever it is that you want"

"What I want is simplicity, I don't want any servants" I seethed between my teeth "I think I need to rest, your surprise can wait another day Shaoran"

Shaoran were stunned, speechless at my orders and anger. I couldn't care any less than I care about myself and this place.

I only want the skies; I only want it should've given me.

Twilight.

Edward Cullen

Carlisle looked aghast as I fill him in the words that Yuzen had told us. Carlisle sat on his chair and mused on the topic.

"There are various legends…" Carlisle stood up and walked to his huge elaborate book shelves and picks a hundreds year old book that is encased in a glass made cover, Esme had restored all of Carlisle century's old books throughout the years they were together "…concerning our kinds, many of it is doubtful in truth"

"As it is false" I murmured.

"But there is one, similar to what Yuzen have said" Carlisle flipped open the book gently and two page of medieval –ancient image came up, written Latin.

"The Beast's Purification?" I said aloud

Carlisle let out a sigh; _I wonder how would Rosalie react to this?_ Carlisle thought.

"Why is that" I asked.

"The legend tells us the stories of how a vampire can be turned into human"

_**Jacob Black**_

I didn't phase; I didn't want to get ahead when my head can't think straight. I didn't want to do anything stupid, like jumping into the realm border to save Bella, I can't afford to do stupid things right now, and not when my family's secret is at risk. Not even when her face surfaced in my dream, begging for help, plaintively crying out my name. I clenched my fist as I stopped walking to the house.

Edward Cullen the bloodsucker stands in front of the door, as if he knew that I would come. Can he read my mind farther away? I don't care, I just need to talk.

"You don't have to hesitate; I know why you are here. You are welcome to the house" Edward said, his voice calm and collected.

I laughed on the inside 'Says the hungry bloodsucker'

His lips curled up into a smile when he read the words in my mind "Don't worry, I don't eat dogs"

I scowled "I wanted to know the thing that Yuzen told you"

"Come on in first please" Edward invited me again

"No. You guys stink" I spit out.

"There is something that Carlisle need to talk to you about, you will have to come in for that" Edward said again, ignoring my previous answer.

"Fine" I grumbled and brace myself for the stink of the bloodsucker's house.

"Up stair" Edward said and leads the way.

I looked up and think, that this better not be a trap, I'll rip their heads off. I heard a chuckled that probably belongs to other bloodsucker there. I growled.

"Don't mind Emmett" Edward said in an undertone.

We reached a spacious reading room that belongs to Doctor Bloodsucker who stands before his desk, smiling graciously as if I was his favorite patient.

"Thank you Jacob, for coming here" Carlisle thanked me "The matter can't wait no longer"

I nodded

"Tell me, how familiar are you with the Quileute legends?" Carlisle asked and gestured to one of the seats.

I sat down, somehow feeling strangely at ease "Other than knowing that we all can morph into a big freaking wolf?"

Doctor bloodsucker ignore the sarcasm and nodded "Other than that, what about your origin Jacob"

"I only knew that we are all descended from wolves, other than that, It was all very blurry. The elders took their time to tell their stories" I said truthfully and feeling a sickening pull in my gut as I tell them so. I could've put the pack in danger by telling them this.

Edward cleared his throat.

I glared at him; obviously he knew what's in my mind.

Doctor bloodsucker star pacing around slowly, taking no notice to my hostile glare at Edward.

"I have something with me, that tell the story of our kind, our origin" Carlisle started "Somehow, somewhere along the existence we were tied along together"

"To be expected, the species of supernatural"

"I'm sure don't smell like a bloodsucker" I spat out "And how this is got anything to do with saving Bella"

"You need to turn me human to help her" Edward slumped to his chair and without looking at me he said "You're the only one who can do this"

_Human_

Bella

Everything is coming back to me, the moonless night and the starry night. It all tied together after all. Shaoran filled me in of the kingdom that I used to rule, how I was a princess once, how I grew to be a queen.

A queen. Something about it that wasn't quite right. Shaoran said it is my destiny, my life's path to be one. I mused over the thought more than once, and it never felt right to me. Today as promised Shaoran would take me to his surprise, the one that I put on hold out of temper and change of mood.

Shaoran was commoved by my cooperation in his little filed trip; Ruby Moon is here too, despite last night argument.

_Was it last night? Or was it just a few hours before? It's hard to tell when its forever midnight here._

"Closed your eyes Sakura" He gently blindfold me with a piece of cloth that is too soft to be a satin.

"What did you called me?" I demand "Is that my name Shaoran?"

"Never mind what I called you, you can name yourself after I showed you my surprise, shall we then?"

I felt his hand guiding me, and as I felt the ground beneath me turned from solid, to soft and soft to…nothing. I knew I felt right at home.


	13. Red Blood Veins

Shaoran

I am beyond ecstatic as I watched her bloomed before my eyes. This is what it meant to be, destiny and I had made a pact and she is the prize, the magic, the eternal bliss as only I can imagine it.

Her former self seemed to dissolved, I can't be certain but it is enough to goad me to continue my steps a little further.

"I love this, I adore everything in it. I want this, can I have it?"

When she asked those question, when our feet barely landed, my heart leaped, soared sky high. I nodded carefully threading my words and coaxed subtly to her, to embrace her other self.

When she nodded I was too joyful to notice Ruby and Spinnel's grim expression. They made it soundly somehow by excusing themselves to the oasis. They became such nuisance lately, especially Ruby, she against it from the beginning but I don't think that she would go against me.

Ruby looked at me before they left.

A sharp unnerving glanced.

Maybe I should start to be worried about her as well.

Jacob Black

As I slumped on the couch, the bloodsucker and its father talked to each other in words that I could barely understand. I don't mind them; I don't care if these were all a trap for me. My thoughts were all for Bella.

I don't like the plan at all; I don't like the idea turning the bloodsucker into human. I don't like the fact that I have to _help_ him turn human.

Edward sat next to me, I don't even flinched like I used to, his reeking smell suddenly don't bother that much

"I understand how very difficult it is for you. But we have to do this for Bella, we have to…"

"Save her" I grunted "I know why we'll do it, I just don't have to like it"

Carlisle let out a sigh "I never thought that things would turn this way"

"You don't like turning him human' I said as if it is the answer to Carlisle heavy sigh.

He smiled "I can't lie; the fact that Edward would have to leave us saddened me terribly"

Edward doesn't look like he feels anything but I do feel something and it's not pleasant.

As the night falls I stand before the Cullen's house and feel weird out that Sam hadn't given me orders to come back. I shivered and I don't normally feel that way. It must be the thing that we about to do.

"Are you ready?" Edward suddenly standing beside me. His face rigid but I notice a gleam on anticipation in his eyes.

I growled.

"You resent me even more as a human than a vampire Jacob" He smiled as he read my thoughts "I like to know why?"

"What's the point? It's not like you can't read my mind" I retorted and phased.

He smiled faintly and started running into the forest. I followed after him, snapping viciously as another thought of him became human became clear as an image in my mind.

Bella Swan

Everything started to fade and blurred. I know I must scour deep inside if I ever wanted to know, to discover the depth of the garden.

I winced. He never let me out of his sight. The boy Shaoran, always by my side rambled something about being his queen, the world in my palm, everything is mine for the taking.

Such words. Such promise.

"My love, again I have something to show you" The boy came to me again "Although it would be such a shame to ignore my surprise and my gift to you any longer"

I turned to him then "Something special I hope"

He smiled and his smile touched his eyes "Exquisite my love. You would adore it"

I nodded "took me to where your surprise lies"

He held out his hand to me and I took it. Hesitantly and awkwardly we walked across the midnight garden, hand in hand as if we are lovers.

I take a glance at him and found that maybe the latter is what he believes. I smiled secretly to myself; I must take a full advantage to it.

The walk ended when we face a huge tall wall that seems to reach infinitely sky high. Shaoran only smiled at reassuringly he took my hand and we...floated gracefully up.

This is interesting.

"I don't know that you can do such thing" I muttered under my breath but he heard me and smiled broadly.

"You can do it too my love, put your mind to it, you can even fly" He pulled me closer as if he wanted to embrace me.

"Why don't we fly then?" Excitement filled my tone.

Shaoran looked as if he was astounded, although he didn't answer it immediately, he smile again and lovingly he said "It is not the time yet"

" The time for me is now" I said and closed my eyes as I can feel myself going faster up, like an elevator in a skyscraper.

I opened my eyes to see that I reached the top. Or was it the nothing that I reached?.

I laughed.

"I float and I fly…is there anything that I can't do?" I asked the question out loud.

"The sky is never your limit my love" Shaoran answered as he arrived much later than I am.

"It seems to be, it took quite some time for you" I pointed out "Are we very different then?"

He looked reluctant at the question or perhaps I bruised his ego by pointing out his 'lack'.

"We will be the same soon" Was his answer and I took note to myself that this boy will be ally or my enemy, depends on how he evaluates me then.

Shall I be naïve and very dependent?

"That would be good, you can teach me more…" I trailed off taking delights at his change of expression.

He smile adoringly again this time "Of course my love, you have much to learn but before that my surprise"

He took my hand again and handed me a staff that hidden invisible somewhere.

"Your greatness and our love"

The staff is magnificent, its golden rod were crowned with glorious bird's head. I stare in awed.

"It's the phoenix, it said that Clow Reed invented the Phoenix, the mystical flaming bird" I could hear the smile in Shaoran's voice.

"It is very beautiful and ...powerful" I said hesitantly as I hold the staff myself. I was jolted by the sudden rush of power once my finger touched it.

"Yes it is" Shaoran continue "Remember who you are and you'll understand"

I nodded, unknowing to every word he said.

"Good, let us begin then"

Edward Cullen

The day begins as it is; I looked forward to see another day begun as a human although it would be very heartrending for me to leave my family.

Rosalie is still the lifeless stone downstairs, resenting me for my chance to save Bella.

_**She'll get over it. **_Emmet thought wryly. **Give her a century, no make it two.**

"I doubt she wills she still blames Carlisle for this _life_" Suddenly I have this absurd need to sit down.

"She is self centered most of the time but she loves you, we are family Edward" Emmet said out aloud.

"I don't know Emmet, I don't know if this could even work…"

"You wanna do this or not?" Jacob is standing before me with Carlisle by his side.

I nodded "I am ready"

Jacob sprinted out of the house and phased, I follow suit but not without catching a glance at my family.

Carlisle looking thoughtful and concern, Esme holding up her breath if she had any, and the rest just looked, there is nothing on their mind that I can make use to.

We arrived at the clearing. Bella and I knew this place too well, the place where we always lied down, together, in our own clandestine haven.

Jacob phased back and as we standing there the clouds darkens and the thunder growl furiously. Jacob looked at me, my concern echoes his.

_What if this is a trap?_

"You have set your mind Vampire?"

There he was the so-called guardian in his silvery white wings, his eyes are cold somehow. I turn to Jacob who already phased back into his wolf form. His mind harbored many suspicions.

_**I don't feel good about this bloodsucker. **_

I nodded at the thought.

Yuzen

"I need your consent. I need to know if you would give your heart, your soul, your demonic essence to be once you were" I asked of him. The vampire is rigid under the sunlight, his sparkling skin only proved, to what a delectable feast he'll become.

"I am willing to give my heart, my soul and my demonic essence to be once what I am" He said, consenting his soul, opened up a stairway to his core.

I nodded. I have to fight back the urge to smile gleefully at the vampire's stupidity. Although I have to say the shape-shifter worries me. If anything goes wrong during the ritual, I would not be able to defend myself, my energy and power will be suck into the circle until the vampire is weaken.

"Very well, let us begin" I began the ritual with five empty dark obsidian bowls that is in my possession for centuries "The five bowls represents your flesh, mind, heart, soul and your essence"

Edward nodded as I began to chant. I felt that my knee grew weak as the chants came to its climax, the clear blue sky darkens and horrendous sounds booming from the dark sky. I opened my eyes to see that the vampire is already on his knee, grunting in pain. I braced myself for the pain; it is a torment of hell. I should know. I've been there once.

The shape shifter is no where to be seen. I have no time to worry about that, I must focus and I could only last for seconds when the vampire fell, unmoved.

Concurrently, the sky is clear blue, the horrendous sounds have stopped but the vampire is vampire no more.


	14. Author's Note

Hey there peeps!

I'm sorry for taking a hell lot of time to update,i'm too busy being a full time nanny to my brother and sisters.

Is Yuzen evil?

Well,since i'm pretty much fickle when it comes to the character, i havent decided if he's evil or not.

Thanks again for reviews, wish me no block and mighty inspiration.

Love,  
Aria Ningsun 


	15. Mash up

Bella

I did not smile or laugh. I did not rejoice nor did I feel remorse. I felt empty and cold.

I rub my arms fervently, hoping that the friction would warm me. I hoped it would give fire to my dead, dead heart. I breath in, the cool air in this realm flowed easily into my lung in almost liquid like form. We are back to the oasis. Shaoran is cowering before me, in fear he mumbles. I don't believe that he is afraid though, Shaoran planned everything.

Everything that I didn't know

I can't resist the surge of power that running deep into my bones and ruled my veins, the moment he handed me the glorious staff. It felt like the phoenix belongs to me.

Mine.

The world is mine for the taking and the thoughts grew louder when the ever melodramatic Shaoran, pleaded again and again to control my power, to succumb to the memory that he claimed, lived inside of me.

I laughed on the inside. I have another plan in mind and Shaoran shall do all of it for me. Yes he will.

After all am I not his _queen_? Or at least he'll think of that.

Edward

I woke up with shooting pain in my head, I screamed my lungs out, I pant and heaving for air. God! Have I really turned human? Have it really work?

I noticed that Jacob is not here with me. I kneel on the ground, looking up to Yuzen, who is smiling serenely.

"I apologize for the pain, I should have prepared you for this" He held out his hand.

I took his hand; taking in the weakness of a human that is long forgotten by me. My knee is trembling and my lung, my heart is thrumming against my chest. I hope I am not too weak to save Bella.

"We should start the second ritual" Yuzen look at me intently. I have a dreaded feeling that the second ritual will be worse than the first one.

"Am I not human yet?" I asked, still trying my damndest to keep up with the exertion caused by the first ritual; not to mention the uncomfortable feeling of trying to keep up with the beating of my heart and gasping for air at the same time.

"You are. The second one is to take you to where my master is hidden, there we will try our best to save her" He said it with fervent urgency and I dare not questions it further.

Suddenly a sick feeling hit "Where is Jacob? Did you use him to turn me human as what Carlisle has told me? Why is he gone?" I asked, fear and guilt intertwined inside of me.

"I am strong enough to do the spell without him" He said curtly "We have to get on with the second ritual, if you wanted to see and save her"

I nodded but the sick feeling didn't leave.

"There is no need for that Yuzen. I can do that for you" A female voice said

The both of us turn to see two creature resembling Yuzen and Kero, standing behind us. The one who resemble Yuzen had a pair of butterfly like wing instead one of bird like Yuzen and the female had a dark aura and color around her.

"I'm Ruby Moon" The female introduced her self and "this is Sun Spinner" the other one who resemble Kero, is a pitch black lioness instead of the flaming lion of sun.

"We can help you if you allow us"

Jacob Black

I bailed in the middle of crazy chanting and groaning. The bloodsucker is falling apart on the ground; I just can't wait, especially hearing Sam in my head to go back home right that instant. Sam's order is not to be disobey, I growled, I do hope the bloodsucker turns into human, so that he can save Bella.

_Faster Jacob, it's a trap. _Sam's voice urged me. I growled again and howled for signal. The pack should be ready. I don't have a very good feeling about it.

When I reached near the Quileute reservation, the pack is already waiting near my house, in their human forms.

I phased back "What's wrong?"

"I think the fairy smell a lot like a fish" Seth filling me in.

"He meant that Yuzen is hiding something and I think it's not good" Quill translated

"Crap" I said and the rest of the story flowed into my mind like a horror movie.

They gasped in surprise.

"What the hell we should do now?" Paul asked, looking at Sam.

Sam looked thoughtful for a second "We'll have to ask the elders"

We looked at each other, didn't like the tone in Sam's voice.

So weary and pitched with fear.

Bella

"Shaoran-kun" I said sadly, ready to toy with the boy's emotion "What have I done?"

Shaoran head snapped up, surprise and taking immense delight at the way I say his name.

"Sakura-chan…it is you!" he stood up and I grimaced innately. He's forgetting his manner rapidly.

"Yes… I can't remember much" I said again, putting my palm onto my head as if I had severe headache "But I remember you…oh I haven't seen you for a long time"

Shaoran is without manner, forgetting that I am still his queen; rise up in front of me, taking my hand to his chest.

"You are here again, ah you frighten me, no matter, no matter" he mumbled idiotically "We are together now, we matter the most"

I nodded sadly, pretentiously my tears fell down, streaking my cheeks "Help me understand"

"I will, my love, I will give you my all"

"There are many, I think. Can I ask you one question?" I asked timidly

He nodded the gleam shone in his eyes.

"Tell me everything"

Narrator

The Elders and The Cullen met before the pack could reach them. With nodded agreement and centuries of knowledge, they lay down a legend. A bedtime story how the earth used to be, how are everything connected in a single thread of bond.

How the first vampire exist.

Somewhere in a hidden realm, Shaoran tell his beloved to sit and calmly as he about to tell her the history of whom they were.

A love story that is so similar to them.

"Love story?" A question raised by everyone.


	16. My note

Hey there peeps,

The next chapter is about how vampires existed and how the Cardcaptor first become one. I made it up with very little influence from The Cardcaptor Sakura.

So hope you guys won't be too disappointed and hopefully you'll love the story

Till next time

Love

Aria Ningsun


	17. The Love Story

The Story

The world, the earth, the blue planet as we called it, used to be an unadorned blissful place to inhabit. Human and The Guardians are the two creatures that are chosen to protect and ruled the World. They lived together peacefully, never had to hide, never had to hate like we were today.

The human are angelical beings and the Guardians are the powerful protectors and they lived side by side for centuries along side every other magical being. This is the world of perfect utopia, a haven for creatures of gods. This is the world where wars are scarce and hate was impossible to feel.

Although once in a while, once in a very while; human and magical beings alike are torn in resentment and there are rules for oppositions. They will have to face The Clearance and if that fail, the war in The Dessert shall follow after. Of course, back then, even a spoke of war is written of as legends of the ancients time and they continued with they very life, oblivious to the time changing destiny that ruled their planet.

It all starts with the wisest man alive at the time. Clow Reed as he calls himself, are indeed like every human is kind, generous and humble. His passion and weakness is knowledge, for it, he would travel far and beyond even if it's an ounce of little knowledge he would.

One day he went into the uncovered ancient forest, The Deep Forest, alone. He had been warned that the Forest has its guardian, which would kill indiscriminately just to protect the ancient forest. Clow Reed smiled and says that a guardian would know a heart that would do no harm. So he went into the forest, as he stopped and stalled, marveled at the beauty of the forest, he has not realized that his is stalked by the guardian.

The guardian crept up to him but Clow Reed turned when he realized that the guardian is creeping behind him and as their eyes met, battle ensues. The guardian clearly got the upper hand and was ready to bury the spear into Clow Reed's chest when the guardian saw him smiling serenely.

Instantly the spear drop to the forest floor, unable to move, the guardian asked him

"What are you?"

"I am human. My name is Clow Reed" He introduced himself, gently coming toward the guardian "You must be the guardian. How may I call you?"

"Lykyra" The guardian said her name.

The guardian granted his stay in the forest, but she too, was very curious of him. She had never seen a human man before. She had learned about them the moment she was born, inside the cocoon. She learned that human are not enemies, but nevertheless it is her duty keep the Deep Forest untouched.

She learned again and again about the humans and the World with Clow Reed. She was fascinated by their history and their life. Their vast variety of choices in life, she envied the humans.

Clow Reed, being the wisest man alive and his immense knowledge about the guardian, he do not need to know her history, her way life but there is something that Clow Reed wanted to know.

It is her heart.

Yes. They fell in love. Deeply in love that they disregard the rules and boundaries that are upon them. The line had been drawn yet they are dangerously stepping out of it.

Clow Reed told her not to worry. He had assist many guardians before and convinced that he can make them understand.

So the pair in love, left the Deep Forest and reached the Oasis, where the guardian build their empire, their fort.

Clow Reed and Lykyra were denied of their love at first and it seems to be no hope but when the five Eternal Guardian met the pair, they had said yes.

They have given permission to the couple to be together for they have foreseen a destiny that it is ineluctable.

The Wind Guardian however objected the decision.

"Rules had been made centuries before us and today we shall overlook because of this one human?" Wind hissed.

Fire looked intently at his brother "Our sister, have foreseen. If we declined the human will not survive"

"Yes brother, your further intents will seek disasters rather than…justice" Water hesitates.

"What are his intents Water? Is there something we should avouch?" The Earth questions, her eyes on Air, who is spitting mirage in fury.

"Brother Wind is secretly in love with the Deep Forest guardian" Water admitted doubtfully.

Air sighed "The Eternal Guardians are not made for mated life, make peace with it and give way to our young couple there"

"Air is right Wind, make peace with it. I want no discommode from you. We shall intertwined them in marriage and we shall do it here"

"What is this madness? Have you lost your mind Fire? We can't let them, we can't! It's the rule!"

"And who are better to change them if it's not us? Who are better to enforce them if it's not me? Or you're going against me brother?" Fire seething through his teeth "Do you want to defy and challenge my place as ruler and your brother?"

Wind glared at Clow Reed and the very frightened Lykyra and left but he vowed to tear the couple apart.

Wind left for months, the Eternal Guardian were worried about their brother but nonetheless carried on the plan they have made and that is to unite them in marriage.

Clow Reed and Lykyra can't be happier as their love is blessed by the human and the guardian.

The wedding is lavished and enchantingly beautiful, everyone is very happy for the couple but upon their wedding night, Wind had returned and destroys the wedding, creating havoc in the Oasis.

The Eternal Guardian tried to stop him but they failed and they seen that Wind had bring along his 'help'.

Water gasped in surprised "How could you! How could you bring them into our home?"

Wind snickered "Home? Did you not banish me from this so-called home?" he questions, his gaze on Fire.

"We have not put you out in exile; you left the Oasis" Air said considerately "Please chase them away, The Lost one are meant to be here"

The Lost roars and it sounded like the Oasis would shatter in pieces.

"You have disowned me when you _let_ this happen" Wind pointed his finger to Clow Reed and Lykyra in disgust.

"What do wish upon me Wind? If it's your hatred that led you to this destruction, then we shall see to it without harm coming their way!" Clow Reed step up, shielding Lykyra who is frightened.

"What do you suggest human" He sneered at the word human.

"We shall end this at the Clearance, to death if you want but no harm will come across anyone other than the both of us" Clow Reed step away from Lykyra who is now sobbing with fear.

Wind smiled at the suggestion "Very well human" A wicked grin appeared as he thinks of something "If I lived, No other human shall unite with a guardian and Lykyra shall be mine"

"I rather wish for death than to ever touch your vile skin" Lykyra seethed through her teeth.

"Calm down Kyra" His voice low and steady and to Wind he said "If I win, you shall not ever be a guardian again" His tone hard and cold, Clow Reed meant it.

Wind narrowed his eyes "Lets us be done with it"

The battle was ferocious and violent in the very least. The witnesses can see that Wind is too eager to kill Clow Reed that he attacked relentlessly, breaking every rule now.

Clow Reed with his human disadvantages were struggling to keep force in the battle but being the wisest and not driven by anger or vengeance; he gains the upper hand.

Wind is on his knee, defeated.

The Eternal Guardian came upon their brother.

"You know what I have e to do" Fire looked morose "I wish you nothing like this"

Water, Air and Earth came beside Wind "Although you are guardian no more, you are welcome here; this is your home still"

A wicked grin escaped from his lips and in a flash of light he launched himself towards Clow Reed, who is standing in front Lykyra.

In horror Lykyra shielded Clow Reed from Wind and as Wind's swords buried deep into her chest, she looked at Clow Reed one last time.

"I am very sorry my love" She whispered.

Her life fleeted away then.

Clow Reed mourned and in sorrow that is so deep that he didn't attend the burial. He came back into the world and found that the world has changed. The perfect utopia is no longer existed. Human and magical beings alike are in constant wars. It is all because of Wind's troops of Lost. The world is in chaos.

Together with the Eternal Guardian, they created a system of entities to keep from human and the magical being to be overwhelmed by emotions and nature's temperament.

The entities and the natures are locked in cards, called The Clow Cards. The Eternal Guardian served for Clow reed as the other guardian around the world and the Oasis, either joined Wind or disappeared.

This is how we came. This is why, they Cardcaptors existed and their guardian stayed by their side.

And far back into the Oasis, Wind has dug back her grave. Forcing down liquids into Lykyra's body and bring her back alive.

She woke up screaming and the first vampire was born.


	18. And It Begins

Bella

The atmosphere is thick with despair. I should rejoice but it saddened me terribly, that story that boy told me. For unfathomable reason, I felt close to Lykyra. Her tragic love story hits me deep inside, was it from the soul of that weak human Bella? Or the boy's Sakura?

I winced in disgust, such pity that I reform in this weak vessel along with weak souls.

_Lykyra _

The name sounds so easy in my mind…

"Sakura?" The boy called "I hope you are not upset by the story"

I rolled my eyes before I turn "I am still"

"We must do something then" Shaoran smile broadly

"No!" I said with desperate tears "We must hurry; I would never wanted to end up like her!" I ran to him with mocking tears.

"Sakura…" He trailed.

"Please…"

Shaoran's eyes set in determination "Fine, we will do it today"

At The Reservation

The Cullen was awed with the legend, never had they known the origin of their existence. Carlisle shared a worried look with his wife Esme.

"I still can't see the connection between this legend and Bella" Carlisle said aloud.

The Elders glanced at the pack "It's the same one. That Guardian"

Sam's expression darkened "Bella's guardian, It's the same one who wants Lykyra"

"He was trying to bring her back…" Alice whispered

"Edward…" Esme's delicate angelic voice is breaking sorrowfully "They tricked him and he's human now, he won't be able to defend himself"

Edward

Yuzen held me close to him, his iron grip hold almost confirms my fear that this is nothing but a trap lay by this treacherous looking creature. As if he's reading my mind, he chuckled darkly.

"Human or not, that is certainly a talent" He smiled "and yes human, you won't be saving your beloved after all"

I struggled against his grip but to no avail "Bastard! Where the hell is she?"

"Very far from you human, that I can assure you but don't worry you will see her again. I'll make sure that you'll have proper farewell"

I winced inwardly. Wherever she is, I prayed to god, to gods that I have abandoned to live a demonic life. I prayed for Bella, I prayed for her safety. I prayed like a helpless human.

"That's not cool Yuzen" A sharp female voice screeched into my ears "Shaoran wanted him alive"

The female is accompanied by a black panther; both of them stand gloriously like the black plague as their butterfly wings flapped graciously and menacingly at Yuzen.

"And alive he shall be" Yuzen smiled "No need to be alarmed fellow guardian"

"You smell like treacherous offal" The black panther growled under his breath

"Just because Master took the risk of putting the _dream _in your hand, doesn't mean that we will the do the same" The female hissed " Let go of that human, I shall take him to the master myself"

Yuzen sighed "You are all foolish, even more foolish than the human here" He then shoves me to the side "Take him then. If you know what to do with him"

"What do you mean?" The female asked.

"I shall not reveal it to you, your master entrusted the task to me and I shall have it as a secret if you want to take away the human then take him. Do not expect me to lead you to the_ dream_ itself" Yuzen smiled wickedly at the pair and they looked defeated.

"We'll come with you then" The black panther decided "That much we will do"

Yuzen glanced at me and his eyes twinkling with anticipation.


End file.
